The Piece in the East
by goldbullet
Summary: AU EAST BLUE ARC: What if a rumor reveals Gol D Roger hid another one of his greatest treasures, but this time in East Blue? The race is on! But what if Nami, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp met other Supernova Captains before Luffy? NAMI AND USOPP UPDATE!
1. This Can't Be Happening!

**Author's Note: **What if if Nami, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp met other Supernova Captains before Luffy?

This story is mostly centering on Nami at first, but will be touching bases with other Straw Hats (Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji). Luffy, unfortunately, will probably not be in this story because he is not in East Blue at the moment ^_^' sorry, he's on his own adventure, you see! In this story, Sabo never encountered his tragic accident. Ace, Sabo, and Luffy set sail together on their grand adventure towards One Piece, 1 year prior to this rumor being revealed. If you guys really want to know what's going on with those crazy three, I could maybe throw a surprise later in the future…we'll see ;P

Another quick note: I don't know the names of a lot of the Supernova crew members (I don't believe Oda has revealed them yet), so I'm going to give temporary names. I know some these names might not be very creative, but bear with me!

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda (not me sadly)…which technically makes him Pirate King. All hail Oda!

* * *

"Hurry! She's getting away!"

Nami's lungs were burning. There were more pirates on this ship than she originally calculated and she was just inches away from being captured. She didn't steal a lot, but having an eye for only the best, the treasure she picked out was no doubt very valuable.

_Almost there!_

She was just a few feet away from the ship's ledge where she last left her small boat. It was tied to the anchor chain, so she knew it would still be there waiting for her. Nami held her breath and bent her knees.

"Grab her! She's going to jump!"

It was too late; she was already flying over the edge. Nami hit the boat hard, coughing out all her suppressed air. She was dizzy and her body was screaming with pain, but she knew she wasn't scot-free yet. Hastily she unraveled the rope tied to her boat and started to paddle away with all her force.

"Raise the anchor! She's obviously not going get far with that little boat! What a fool!"

"Asson, wait."

The pirate who was pulling up the anchor flinched when he felt his Captain's hand on his shoulder. Asson turned his head to protest but paused when saw what his captain was holding in his other hand: one of those god-forsaken fortune cards.

"We will not catch her."

"But Captain-"

"It is the fate of that treasure," interrupted Captain Basil Hawkins.

Asson clenched his teeth disapprovingly. He knew his Captain's predictions were never wrong, but this was just plain ridiculous. They sailed the unforgivable Grand Line and dueled the most bloodthirsty pirates these seas had ever seen, yet they could not capture one little girl barely getting by in a rowboat? Asson dabbled with the idea before, but this time he was sure: his Captain had completely lost his mind.

The main sail popped open. _Someone didn't hear the Captain's orders_, thought Asson. He quietly inched up the anchor just enough so they could start moving. As the ship started to sail in the direction of the girl, it took everything he got to hold back his smirk from his Captain. Asson's eyes burned in delight, they were getting enough now that he could see the face of the orange-haired thief. She looked exhausted but she seemed to be waving…good-bye?

_What an idiot! Sorry girlie, but there's no way in hell you can escapes from us now._

Hawkins moved his eyes away from the card and looked up to the skies. Dark clouds were rushing around them, a storm was about to hit. The ship suddenly was being pulled in the opposite direction. Asson turned his head towards the other side of the ship. _What in god's name is pulling us away so quickly? _Asson's eyes widened so much, they were practically popping out of his skull.

A hungry whirlpool was pulling them in with no mercy. Asson panicked and looked at his Captain's face for guidance. Hawkins just had a look of indifference on his face, as if he was looking at a tree or an ice cube floating in glass of water. Pulling another card his deck, the Captain directed his attention from whirlpool to the outcome of the card. _Honestly, does he really need to be doing that at time like this?_ Dropping the anchor, Asson tried to help the others gain better control over the ship. A sharp crackle broke out above them. Wild thunder pierced though the clouds, a heavy rain poured onto them. Despite their best efforts, they were being pulled closer to the eye of the whirlpool. Asson could hear some of his fellow crew members quietly praying around him. Everyone seemed to be helplessly looking at their Captain once again. Hawkins closed his eyes and slowly inched his mouth opened. Everyone held their breath, their hearts were beating like crazy.

"Our chance of survival is 95 percent."

Some let out a sigh of relief, others let out tears of reassurance, but all cheering in delight. Hawkins opened his eyes once more.

"But we will not be eating for the next 5 days."

The crew's cheering quickly turned in groaning and whining. They hated that Captain's predictions were never wrong.

* * *

"Bye-bye," waved Nami as she saw the whirlpool pulling the pirate ship farther and farther away. She led out a soothing sigh as she laid on her back. She was thankful that her weather calculations never failed her. She reached into her sack and pulled out a golden chalice encrusted with small rubies. She smiled, pulling it close to her chest. Even thought she could not deny her love affair with treasure, she was prepared to part with them in exchange for her village's freedom. _Soon. I'll buy you back soon._

Nami was only a few thousand short from buying her village; an agreement she made with Arlong eight years ago when she joined his crew. The rumor of a forgotten treasure left by Gol D Roger in East Blue was a blessing in disguise. The flood of pirates in the area gave Nami the opportunity of a life time. She was stealing very valuable stuff left and right. This year alone she stole more treasure than all the treasure she accumulated in last seven years. And she wasn't stealing from nobody pirate crew either, she was stealing from pirates she wouldn't even dream of encountering, pirates that had bounties hitting the roof. Nami would of never dared to steal from such pirates had it not been for the fact they were in East Blue. She knew this sea like the back of her hand. She was confident that when it came to ever changing currents in East Blue, she would have the upper hand over any pirate who set sail in these waters.

The only problem she had with the overwhelming population of pirates was the fact that she could only sail around for a few days. Before she able to sail around East Blue for weeks at a time, but now it was too risky. Once she stole treasure, she had to head straight back to her island immediately in order to avoid enemy ships. Konomi Islands was only safe haven in East Blue as far as she was concerned. Pirates that tried to set foot on Konomi failed thanks to Arlong's crew. They would sink any and every ship they saw in the area, except for her own of course. Arlong did not want any pirates interfering with his plans, thus he heighten the security level around all the islands. There were fishmen on watch everywhere, which made it a hell of lot harder for Nami to sneak out and steal treasure. After a couple hours of sailing, Nami got up and stretched. She was almost at the docks nearest to her village, Cocoyashi. She looked around. Something seemed off.

_I haven't seen anyone from Arlong's crew yet._

She was sure that she would've seen at least one fishman walking around, especially this part of the island.

_Maybe he's swimming around. Yeah, that's it. Keeping watch underwater._

Nami tried brushing off all her concerns about the matter, but something felt wrong. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach. Once she reached the dock, Nami gathered up her treasure and made her way to her village. As she walked off the dock, she noticed things seemed quiet… too quiet.

_Stop it! It's nothing Nami! You're just over reacting._

Normally she would walk though the forest to get to her village, but this time she decided she would just stay on the path. She always felt calmer when she walked the path she once walked countless times before with Bellemere. She wondered what her adoptive mother would off thought about all the pirates plundering around East Blue these days. The tiniest of smiles crept onto Nami's face when she thought of Bellemere's reaction.

_She would have a fit! Probably become a Marine officer again._

Something interrupted her train of thought and made her stop in her tracks. She saw something from the corner of her eye. Something red. She held her breath and turned her head. It was blood. Lots of blood.

_No. Please no. Not now._

She was so close to buying her village, surely they did not decide and go rebel against Arlong? She ran to blood-splattered scene and saw random body parts scattered around.

_No. This isn't happening!_

It took her a moment to realize that the body parts didn't look…human. She walked a look closer and saw a couple fishmen heads separated from their bodies. She dropped her sack of treasure and covered her mouth. She felt like she was about the throw up. She had never seen a hurt fishmen before, much less a dead one. It was all clear to her, she had no doubt; her village was a war with Arlong and his crew.

_No! This can't be happening! Nojiko! Genzo! Everyone!_

Fighting back all her tears, Nami ran towards her villiage, preparing herself to do whatever that was necessary to stop this fight. She entered the village and looked around. Most of the houses seemed to be still standing. She didn't see anyone. She ran further down, until she reached the area where the village became part of the jungle again. She saw them! The villagers! It took all the restrain in the world to keep her from yelling out to them. She noticed they were surrounding something. A few of the villagers turned around when they saw her. She was about to ask them what was going on, but stopped when they placed their fingers to their mouths. They were silently telling her to keep quiet. She nodded and pushed herself deeper into the crowd. She saw a patch of purple hair. Nojiko!

She made her way to her sister, grabbing her hand in order to get her attention. Nojiko turned and looked at Nami with intense fear in her eyes. It had been a very long time since she seen that look on her sister's face, she hadn't seen that look since Arlong invaded Cocoyashi village and killed Bellemere. The fear in Nojiko's face quickly turned into relief once she saw Nami. Nojiko threw her arms around her sister and buried her face into her shoulder.

"Thank god," she heard her sister whisper.

"Nojiko, what the hell is going on?" Nami tried her very best to be quiet but all this confusion was really working her up.

Nojiko moved her head up and met Nami's eyes. Nami could tell that her sister wanted to tell something, but she didn't know how to say it. Nojiko grabbed Nami and pulled her towards the front of the crowd.

"Nojiko?"

Whatever her sister wanted to tell her, she couldn't tell her in words, it was something she would have to see with herself. They finally made it to the front of the crowd and she finally saw what the commotion was about. There were dead fishmen scattered around the forest. The ones that weren't dead were injured and surrounded by bars, bars that appeared to be deeply imbedded into the ground. She could see that Chew and Kuroobi were among the ones trapped within the man-made jail. Did the villagers win against the fight Arlong's crew? A huge smile grew on Nami's face. _We're free! We're free!_ Nami looked around her fellow villagers, ready to give high-fives when she noticed everyone seemed really uneasy and scared. She looked at Nojiko, that same look of fear was creeping back on her sister's face.

"Nojiko, what the happened?"

Her sister met her eyes and finally spoke in a faint whisper.

"Pirates. There are pirates on the island, Nami."

* * *

_Whew! Alright, first chapter done. This is my first story ever, so I would love to hear any comments. I'll try to put up another chapter by the end of the week. Thanks for reading!_


	2. SOS

Who would have ever fathomed that a simple little rumor could cause so much chaos and mayhem in East Blue? Apparently the newspaper, "All Seas Post", published a couple classified pages from the journal of the Pirate King himself, Gol D Roger. While the newspaper stated they could not reveal the source of these pages, supposedly they had been dropped off at their main office anonymously, they were said to be authentic pages from the journal that was heavily under lock and key by the Marines. Although the pages printed seemed pretty vague and pointless, a few words seemed to stick out, such as "first piece" and "home sea". The newspaper then published that a "former Roger crew member" (again they could not reveal who was the actual source) confirmed that the Pirate King indeed left some hidden treasure in East Blue that his own crew knew very little about. "All Seas Post" was a newspaper notoriously known for hyping up their "exclusive stories" that in the end had no real reliable source. This was a newspaper, to most readers, not one to be taken too seriously. In fact, it was revealed that the newspaper was facing bankruptcy and was fighting to keep themselves running. What happened next in the months to come would be a very dreadful surprise for the unprepared forces stationed in East Blue.

The amount of pirates venturing into East Blue looking for this so called "First Piece" was getting out of hand; the Marines were clearly outnumbered in these parts. The Headquarters had no choice but to send some of their strongest to deal with the issues in East Blue, leaving the New World a bit more vulnerable than they would of liked. Momonga, one of the Vice Admirals that were sent to East Blue, was in charge of checking up with all the branch bases in East Blue. The branches were having trouble updating the HQ of their current situations and could not call for back up when they needed it the most. Momonga was to make sure that each base had their needs met for the time being. He was currently heading to the 16th Branch Base. He called earlier to speak with the base's leader but apparently Captain Nezumi could not be reached. It did not bother Momonga much, he knew many of these Captains were overwhelmed by their current situations; in fact he himself had not slept in the last three days much less eaten a decent meal. One of his men entered his room, giving Momonga a salute before delivering his message.

"Vice Admiral Momonga, we have arrived."

He gave the officer a nod and picked up his katana resting on his seat. He gave himself one more deep breath before preparing himself for the unforeseen things to come. He led his troop off their ship and into the base. Two officers were waiting outside to greet them. As they entered the base Momonga noticed that things seemed to be running a lot calmer here than any of the pervious bases he had visited. None of the officers seemed too stressed out and everyone looked to be pretty content with what they were doing. Even thought it appeared to be an odd scene with the havoc happening in East Blue, Momonga though it was refreshing to see a Marine Base in order. _What ever this Captain is doing, he's doing it right_, thought Momonga. _In fact, where is this Captain?_

"Solider, where is Captain Nezumi? I was hoping to meet with him when I arrived."

The solider flinched uneasily and quickly gave the appropriate salute before speaking.

"He should be arriving shortly, Vice Admiral. I will check to see his current status."

"Very well, but first I wish to see the Call Boards."

The solider gave another odd flinch and started to lead Momonga to the Call Board Station. Momonga was very curious to find out what kind of distress calls this base received that allowed them to be so calm and collective. As the entered the station, the solider that helped guide him gave a quick bow and scurried off. He saw three men controlling the Call Boards; they were in charge of receiving the distress calls coming from Den Den Mushis, whether it was vocal or in Morse code. He approached the first Board Officer and asked to see his log.

"Sir?"

"I wish to see your log, officer."

Momonga noticed that solider looked a bit nervous. _Why are these soldiers acting so strange? There's nothing to be nervous about, I'm here to help them._ The officer handed him the printed log, shaking his arm the whole time. Momonga took the paper and began to read the most current call.

_SOS:KONOMI ISLANDS—FISHMEN—COCOYASHI—PIRATES—SOS _

"So sorry to keep you waiting, Vice Admiral."

Momonga looked up and saw a mousey looking fellow, apparently this was the Captain he has so much trouble getting a hold of.

Captain Nezumi began to stroke his whiskers anxiously, "Things have been very hectic lately you see."

_I can tell_, thought Momonga sarcastically. Momonga didn't believe a thing this man was trying to sell him; it was obvious these guys were taking it easy despite the crucial events occurring in East blue.

"You look well rested, Captain Nezumi."

"Oh my, do I? I have my good genes to thank, I suppose. I assure you I've running up and down these walls nonstop."

"Yes, you are a very hard man to get a hold of."

Momonga looked back down at the piece of paper and re-read the distress call coming from the Konomi Islands. He did not like this message at all. Something must be done at once.

"What's that in your hand?"

Nezumi made his way closer to Momonga's side, trying to get a look at the paper he was holding.

"Your call logs. There's a distress call coming from Konomi Islands. Fishmen."

"Konomi Islands you say? Oh yes, I received that call already. I just came from that Island a couple hours ago. A misunderstanding you see, they just had some sharks in the area."

"This call just came in 5 minutes ago."

Momonga could see a trail of sweat running down Nezumi's left cheek.

"Oh there must be some mistake, they must have accidentally sent it again."

"The message also mentions pirates."

"Oh, you know how they see one thing and assume the other. Villagers overreact sometimes."

"Times like these, they have reason to."

Another sweat drop slipped down from Nezumi's cap.

"I assure you it's nothing."

Momonga did not believe a single thing this mouse man was telling him.

"I will see for myself. Crew, prepare to depart."

Nezumi scrambled to block the Call Stations's door.

"Surely you can't serious? This is obvious some other false alarm or something! It would be silly for you to go all the way there for no good reason. You cannot honestly believe they're Fishmen in East Blue? It doesn't make any sense."

"Captain," Momonga was growing very impatient with this man. "Is this how you normally speak to your superiors?"

Nezumi gulped so hard he practically swallowed his tongue.

"My apologizes, Vice Admiral Momonga."

The mouse man moved away from the door way and allowed Momonga's men to pass by him.

"See that it doesn't happen again. My men will report back to you once we sort out the call coming from Konomi Islands. I expect you to be made available to talk on the Den Den Mushi this time, Captain."

"Yes, Vice Admiral Momonga."

Nezumi was nearly hissing out his responds. Momonga left the station and hurried to his ship. Time was of the essence; there was no doubt in his mind that Cocoyashi Village was in grave danger.

* * *

_Thank you so much all that reviewed my story ^_^ your comments meant a lot. Just in case some of you are not quite updated with One Piece recently...or perhaps you can't put a face to Momonga, he's the Vice Admiral with the serious mustache and mohawk (the one that took Hancock and Luffy to Impel Down). Expect to see not only Supernovas but some hard-hitting Marines as well in the near future. _

_I'll try to have the next chapter up on Friday or this weekend! Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	3. Revenge

**AN: **Just a quick thank you to Phalanx and Son of Whitebeard!

**Phalanx:** Thank you so much for your encouragement and support :D I really appreciate your advice! I'll try getting onboard in fixing my errors ^_^' thanks for pointing out some stuff for me. I'm delighted in fact that you enjoyed my focus on Momonga. The man needs more love and respect. I feel that you and I have this "great-minds-think-alike" connection going on.

**Son of Whitebeard:** Thanks Son! I can't wait to add more Momonga in my story as well.

* * *

"Pirates? Are you sure, Nojiko?"

Nojiko gave her a solid nod. Nami slapped her own forehead. Of course they were pirates, who else could do this to fishmen? And it was obvious that it wasn't the Marines. She was in just so much disbelief at the moment. Never in her wildest dreams could she see pirates entering Konomi, not while Arlong's reign was still present.

"How the hell did they get on the island?"

Nojiko quickly covered Nami's mouth and whispered in her ear, "They ordered us to keep quiet, Nami. I think they have one of their men watching. If you want to talk, let's move away from the front."

Nami followed Nojiko till they made it towards the middle of the crowd. Nojiko decided to answer Nami's question first.

"I'm not sure how they got here, it all just happened so quick. I think they got here about an hour ago and already they've defeated most of the fishmen on the island. We believe they might of defeated Arlong too."

Nami just could not believe it. Arlong? Defeated? It was too good to be true.

"Did they hurt any of the villagers?"

Nami held her breath when her sister didn't answer right away.

"No, not in Cocoyashi at least," Nojiko struggled to finish her sentence, "but I'm not sure if they plan to leave us here alive."

No. Nami wasn't going to let this happened. She was sure they probably came here the same reason most pirates came to a remote island in East Blue: for treasure. Although she might not have this so called "First Piece" she knew that she had enough treasure to sway them from killing her village. She looked around at everyone. She saw mothers comforting their scared children and husbands holding their wives protectively. She looked back at her sister and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something."

She looked around once more and noticed something was missing: a man with lively little pinwheel attached to his hat.

"Nojiko, where's Genzo?"

Nojiko narrowed her eyes and grabbed both of Nami's hands. She knew Nojiko was keeping something from her. All this "I'm-so-scared-of-these-pirate" bullshit, she knew something else was going on. Sure, she knew Nojiko was probably alarmed about pirates roaming around on the island, but her sister always could pull off a tough act when it came to that shit. No, the only time her sister acted all dramatic was when something tragic had happened to someone very dear to her.

"Nojiko! Tell me, where is Genzo?"

"Nami, I didn't want to tell you this."

"Nojiko, please."

Nojiko tighten her grip and looked at Nami.

"He's been shot—"

"What? I thought you said the pirates didn't hurt any of the villagers," interrupted Nami. She was furious! How could her sister try to hide something like that from her? Genzo was practically a father to both of them.

"Nami, calm down. Listen. Dr. Nako thinks he's going to be ok, he just needs to rest," Nojiko took an extra breath before what she had to tell Nami next. "And it wasn't a pirate that shot him, it was a Marine."

"A Marine? What are you talking about? There were Marines on the island?"

"It's gone, Nami."

"What's gone?"

"They took it, they took all the treasure you've been saving for the village. They said they had to confiscate it because you stole it from pirates. Genzo knew, everyone knew, that you've been trying to save it to buy us back, so we tried to stop them. Genzo got caught in crossfire and was shot. Oh god, Nami, I'm sorry but I just couldn't tell you! Not with all this happening."

Nami stared at the ground, angry tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. It was Arlong, it was him that told the Marine about her treasure.

_Arlong._

After all she went though, all the sweat, all the blood, all the pain and for what?

_Arlong._

An empty promise? She could of died for an agreement he had no plan in honoring?

_ARLONG!_

Nami pulled herself from Nojiko's grasp and ran back towards the direction where the injured fishmen where being held. There was no way he was getting away with all he had done to her and her village.

"Nami! No! Wait!"

Nami ignored everyone's pleas, jumping over the dead fishmen and following the road further down until she got a better look at the fishmen behind the bars. She noticed that they were not only badly injured, but they were also chained up like the beasts that they were.

"Nami," growled Kuroobi.

She would deal with him later, right now she had a burning fire of fury within her that shined for Arlong and Arlong alone. She just hoped to god that the pirates just kept him alive enough so she could bid him farewell on his way to hell.

As she ran down the path she saw another cage filled with fishman. She stopped to get a good look of each prisoner.

"Nyu! Nami! Please help us!"

She saw Hachi poke his head from the steel bars.

The blazing fire around her around grew as she turned to face him.

"Why the HELL would I?"

Hachi blinked his eyes a few times and then started to freak out.

"Oh that's right! We did terrible things to you and your village! Nyu! Have you come to kill us?"

"Arlong. I deal with Arlong first," snarled Nami.

Hachi blinked his eyes a few times more and then responded, "Oh, you're looking for Arlong? He's right over there."

Hachi pointed at the fishman chained to ground about 25 feet away from her. It was then that Hachi realized that one of his hands slipped out from the chains he was entangled in. He hid his free hand and shifted his eyes back and forth, hoping no one noticed.

Nami pulled out the pieces of her Bo staff from the back of her leg and quickly snapped them into place. She walk up to Arlong twirling her staff, swinging it a few times as if she was getting ready to hit a home run. Arlong slowly turned his head and saw that his precious little cartographer had finally returned.

"Ah Nami, where the hell have you been?"

Nami noticed that instead of the bars being impaled around him, they were impaled within him. He was laying flat on his back with chains locking him to the ground. The steel bars were stabbed through both his legs and arm, sinking into the bloody soil beneath him. There was a giant gash bleeding across his chest and he appeared to have been beaten pretty severely. Even thought he was doing a good job hiding it, Nami could tell he was in a lot of pain.

_Perfect. I still have a clear shot of his face._

She raised her staff and started beating his face with it.

"How dare you! After all I've done for you and your worthless crew!"

Arlong opened his jaw and bit down on her staff, breaking it into little piece.

"Nami, you little bitch!"

She threw the rest of her staff out of her hands and reached into her shirt to pull out her hidden dagger. She stopped midway when she heard a chilling voice behind her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, Killer?"

* * *

Gwah! What a place to stop, huh? Well I didn't leave you completely hanging….sorda :x heh heh. Next chapter we'll finally have some SH/Supernova interaction. Till then, thanks for reading/reviewing!


	4. The Kid Pirates Enter

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, Killer?"

Nami froze. Her hand was still in her shirt clutching on the handle of her dagger. She was too scared to face the pirates behind her.

"Judging by the tattoo, she appears to be another member of this fishman crew, Captain."

"You're right, Killer. I've never seen a female fishman before, she looks pretty weak."

_Is this guy serious? _Nami hoped this guy was making some cheap joke. He didn't honestly think she was a female fishman, did he? She released her dagger and clenched her fists. She still had her eyes on Arlong. He looked like he was amused by the whole conversation.

"Captain, I don't think she's a fishman, she doesn't have any gills."

"Oh yeah, she must be one of those mermaids that split after a certain age. How much do those ones go for? She's probably worth less than a normal priced mermaid, huh?"

Oh. My. God. Arlong had the biggest grin on his face. If he had the energy to do so, probably would of let out one of his typical "shahahahahaha!" She couldn't stand it. This had to stop. She quickly turned around and yelled,

"I'm a human, dumbass!"

Uh oh, she was facing them now and boy, the redheaded guy did not look happy. She couldn't see the expression on the face of the man next to him because of the helmet covering his head, but she could tell that he was practically ready to slice her to bits. She nervously waved her arms back and forth, showing them that this was all a big misunderstanding, she had no intentions in starting a fight with them.

"Bullshit! I've heard of a fishman being part of a human crew, but I've never heard of a human being part of a fishman crew," growled Captain Kid. The freed arm under his coat reached for the pistol strapped to his chest. Nami stopped waving and shot her arms up in the air.

"Trust me, this isn't something I go around bragging about."

"Nami!"

She saw two figures behind the two pirates. It was Jacob and Elder Myon, two members from her village. They both looked pretty roughed up and scared. They were also wrapped in chains. The pirates must have taken them to get information on the island's treasure. _Man, out of all the villagers, they picked the wrong two. _Jacob was probably taken because of that big mouth of his. He looked up to Genzo and hoped to follow in his footsteps, but he was always acting like the big shot in town. He probably refused to tell the pirates anything because of that stupid pride of his. Not that she blamed him. After being under Arlong's rule for these last few years, who would want to help a bunch of pirates bossing them around? And poor Elder Myon, they probably took him because they thought he knew the history of this island, but sadly, he was just a very delusional, old man. He probably doesn't even think these guys are pirates, he probably thinks they're visitors to the island.

"Have you boys tried the local oranges, yet? They're mighty tasty," said Elder Myon.

Nami sighed and shook her head. _Just keep quiet, old man._

"Nami," yelled Jacob. "You're a witch!"

"I can tell," growled Kid. He pointed the gun at her, getting ready to fire a shot. Nami yelped and dropped to her knees.

"Captain, wait. Maybe she can tell us where the treasure is on the island?"

Nami's eyes lit up. The masked man! Her hero!

"Yes! Yes! I know where the treasure is!"

After hearing this, Kid puts his gun down.

"Where? Where is it?"

"All the treasure is at Arlong's Park, it's at the fishman base."

After hearing this, Kid pulls his gun back up.

"You're lying! This is a trick."

Nami shoots her arms up again.

"No, I'm not lying! Everything is there!"

"Nami," snarled Arlong. "Don't you dare—"

"Fuck you Arlong, you're not the boss of me any more!"

Killer stood in front of his Captain, blocking his aim on Nami.

"Captain, maybe we should just listen to her."

"What? Why?"

"She seems to know her way around here and she's the only one willing to cooperate with us. If it ends up being a trick, we'll just kill her."

Kid finally puts his gun away. Nami breathes a sigh of relief.

"Oh, all right then," grinned Kid. Nami noticed he _really_ liked the "kill her" part of that sentence. A chill ran down her back. This wasn't as exciting as she originally thought.

"You heard the Captain, show us the way, girl," commanded Killer. He was facing her now. Nami got up and brushed herself off.

"It would be my pleasure."

"Nami you bitch," she heard Arlong growl. She gave him one more good kick before she left. Jacob was able to worm himself up onto his feet. He tried to block her from walking any further.

"Nami! You witch! Don't help these pirates!"

Nami just pushed him hard back onto the ground. Jacob needed to stay out of this mess.

She knew what she was doing. She had more experiencing dealing with pirates than he did. As they walked deeper into the forest she noticed a whole group of men waiting for them. _This must be the rest of his crew._ They all looked like the offspring of cheesy metal rock bands and circus freak show rejects.

"Listen men, this girl is going to show us where the fishman base is. Supposedly this is where all the treasure is located on the island," announced their Captain. The crew nodded, letting her pass them to get in the front of the line. Everyone was behind her, expect Captain Kid and Killer, they were both by her side. Killer was on the left and Kid was on the right. As they walked, she figure now was probably the best time to negotiate as ever.

"What are your plans with the villagers on the island?"

She was directing her question to the Captain of course. Kid moved his eyes onto her in responds. He didn't say anything but it was apparent that he was listening.

"How about this? Since I'm showing you guys the way to Arlong Park and letting you take some of his treasure, you leave them alone and go on your merry way."

Kid stopped walking, his crew followed suit. When she turned to face him, Nami noticed that he had a very sour look on his face.

"Ok, you can take _most_ of his treasure," said Nami. "And then leave the villagers be. Win, win situation, am I right?"

In hopes of encouraging the agreement, she gave them her friendliest laugh and smile. The sour look quickly turned into a look of much annoyance. Nami immediately stopped laughing.

"How about this? I kill you and get another one of your villagers to tell me where this base is?"

Nami bit down on her tongue. Hard. He was mocking her and threatening her all at the same time. _Geez! This guy was no fun to negotiate with!_

Nami turned back towards the direction of Arlong Park and continued walking. Kid and Killer were at her side again. She made sure to keep quiet the whole time there.

When they finally arrived, Kid gave her one more warning glare.

"If there's anything important you want to confess, now's the time to spit out."

Nami gave a little huff. He still thought this was a trap.

"There's nothing more than what I've already told to you. There could be a few more fishmen in there, but none that you couldn't handle, I'm sure," explained Nami. "I'm not going anywhere, so I'll show you where they keep all their treasure and stuff."

Kid gave her a nod and pulled out his naked arm from underneath his coat. Well _almost _naked arm. She noticed the gold bracelets on his arm. Her eyes began to shine when she looked at them. _Those look like they could be expensive. _She was so entranced by his jewelry she completely missed the part where he removed the metal doors from the gate with just a swish of his wrist. Killer stared at Nami confusingly.

_Why does her eyes look weird?_

A few fishmen inside rushed to the entrance. They were completely thrown off on what they saw next.

"Nami? What the hell is going on?"

"Who are these men?"

"Where's Arlong?"

All these questions were being thrown at the same time. She had only one answer to give them.

"Arlong's reign ends now."

Suddenly chains were flying pass her. She saw the last remaining fishman in the park being entangled by them. She gasped. The chains wrapped around their victims, like a snake suffocating it prey.

_How are they doing that?_

She looked back at Kid. It appeared that he had some control over them. _He must be one of those Devil Fruit users I've heard about._ She did not like the look of sheer delight on his face when choked the fishmen to death. She should be the one rejoicing in their pain, she was the one they tormented these past eight years. But she didn't. In fact, she hated the whole scene completely and wished she wasn't there to witness this cruel treatment.

"There's a pool over there that connects to the ocean. Men, stand guard and kill any fishman that may enter from it," ordered Killer.

Kid looked at Nami and made a gesture towards the open doorway of the building.

"Lead the way," he jeered, excitingly licking those dark lips of his.

* * *

_Nami, what have you gotten yourself into, my dear XD I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :3 It may be a while till my next chapter (I'm hoping I can get one out by Thu/Fri), I'm going to be pretty busy these next few weeks, so I'll probably will not be updating as frequently as I have been so far. Thanks for reading/reviewing!_


	5. Arlong Park

Nami knew the first place to look for Arlong's treasure: the south wing. The south wing was the only part of Arlong's Park where she was completely forbidden from entering. So many times she tried sneaking into the south wing, only to be caught and immensely punished. Walking into the room she felt a little spark of victory flare inside her. It quickly died down once she gotten a good look at the place. It wasn't nearly as glamorous as she thought it would be. And there wasn't much treasure, it was mostly money, but there was tons of it. Nami never dreamed of see so much beli in one room. Although she loved to admire the shininess of treasure, beli wasn't too shabby either. She often fantasized bathing in a bathtub filled with beli and right here before her was enough beli to fill a decent size swimming pool. Killer noticed she was staring at him as he stuffed stacks of beli into a suitcase.

_Why does her eyes look weird again? _

"This is it?"

Kid had a very aggravated look on his face. This was not at all what he was hoping for.

Nami snapped out of her daydream and gave Kid a side-glance.

"What were you expecting? First Piece?"

An angry growl came out with every breath Kid released. The Captain searched the room anxiously, making sure he wasn't missing anything. It appeared that the more upset he became, the higher his flaming red hair seemed to rise up, much like a riled up rooster before a fight.

"This can't be right. There must be another room or something."

Nami thought about it for a moment and came to the conclusion that there might be one another place Arlong kept his precious valuables.

"Let's check his bedroom," urged Nami. "I'm sure Arlong kept his more valuable things in his room."

Arlong's room was on the floor right below her own. So many nights she was kept up by his shilling laughter. She remembered shaking like a leaf every time she heard him walking up the stairs towards her room. It made her very uneasy being here. She hoped they would hurry up and gather what they needed so she could leave.

Sure enough, once they entered Arlong's room they saw a giant treasure chest at the foot of his bed. Using his powers, Kid unlatched the lock and opened the chest. He dug through the chest hungrily, tossing pieces of treasure onto floor as he searched. Nami looked at the pirate captain with complete shock and disbelief. _H-how can someone treat treasure so disrespectfully? _ All the bones in her body began to twitch, she was fighting every urge beckoning her to beat the shit out of this guy.

"No. Nothing. This is fucking bullshit!"

Kid kicked the chest over, breaking it into pieces. Nami picked a crown off the floor. She admired all the shiny jewels on it. It confused her how Kid didn't show the slightest bit of interest in it.

"How do you know?"

Kid was so frustrated he couldn't even look at her when he responded.

"How do you know what?"

"How do you know when you find First Piece? I mean, the newspapers never mentioned what in fact First Piece was or what it looked like."

Ok, now he was looking at her. _Why is he looking at me like I'm a complete idiot?_

"What are you? A complete idiot?"

Nami puffed up her cheeks angrily. _How dare he! I would so kick his ass right now…you know, if I could._

"It's pretty fucking obvious once you've found it," declared Kid, he was getting really fed up with this girl. _Why am I even bothering to answer her stupid question? I should be the one asking the goddamn questions!_

Before Nami even had a chance to react, Kid was before her, pulling her hair up, forcing her head to meet his level. Their faces were only a few inches apart. Nami coughed out a small cry, the grip on her hair was painful. She stood on the tips of her toes to prevent him from ripping her head straight off.

"You are keeping something from me. Spit it out, you bitch! Where's the rest of the treasure?"

"Everything is here! I swear, there's nothing else," she said reassuringly, holding the crown close to her chest. There was no doubt that he was trying to find any little excuse to kill her right then, she didn't dare to fight his grip.

"You're lying," barked Kid, pulling her hair up a little more. It took everything she got to keep herself from crying. This man had no soul. All she saw was darkness, it was like looking into the eyes of the devil himself. She felt herself growing cold.

"Arlong. Arlong took everything that held any value on this island, every last thing all the villages on Konomi held dear. This is it. You can tear this island apart for all I care, but you won't find anything, that I can promise you."

Nami was surprised on how calmly she was reacting towards his accusations against her.

_I need to stay alive. This is not over yet. I have to stay alive for everyone on this island. I made them a promise._

Killer finally made his way up the stairs to Arlong's room. He stopped when he reached the room's open doorway. Kid had the girl by hair, just barely pulling her off the floor. He leaned on the doorway with his arms crossed. It was just a matter of time, he was amazed the girl even made it this far alive. Kid was showing her more mercy than she would ever understand, considering how pathetically weak she was. This was a man who had no patience for the feeble creatures of this world. Killer listened in on their conversation. He had to admit, she was pretty brave. Not many could handle what she was going through right now. This was probably the only thing keeping her alive at this point, but it wasn't going to last long. Kid was getting ready to kill her. Killer, despite what his name entailed, wasn't that interested in watching his Captain slaughter another one of his victims. He decided to focus his attention on something else. He turned his attention back towards the hallway. Looking towards his right, he noticed something he missed when he was coming up: there was another door next to this room. Could it be another room? He opened it and saw narrower set of stairs going up. Might as well get what he could out of the girl while she was still alive. He quickly reentered the room and saw Kid getting ready to grab the girl's throat with his other hand.

"There's one more floor in this building. What's upstairs?"

Nami started shaking again. A grin began to grow on Kid's face. He knew she was hiding something from him and now Killer was calling her out. He pulled on the girl's cheek, teasing her like a 5th grade bully trying to take lunch money from a little 2nd grader.

"Speak, girl!"

"It's the cartographer's room."

She wasn't about to say it was her room. Kid and his crew were too unpredictable, who knew what they would do to her if they knew she was a cartographer? She wasn't about to risk it.

"Cartographer," questioned Kid, "As in maps?"

Nami wanted to say "Yeah, that's right, moron!" but she resist the temptation. The man still had a pretty good hold on her head and there was a chance that he was still planning to kill her.

"Yes," she managed to breath out. The expression on the Captain's face instantly changed and he started to loosen his grip on her hair. _Maps! This sounded promising._ He needed to see these maps, he was sure fishmen maps were very informative and valuable. They probably even had very detailed maps charting out the seafloors in East Blue. Those maps were far more important than all the other things she was showing them.

Kid released her hair and pushed her towards the doorway. She was pushed so hard, she practically ran into Killer's bladed arms.

"I want to see those maps," the Captain ordered. "Now."

* * *

_Thank you for all your encouraging reviews! There hasn't been a lot of exposure of Captain Kid and his crew in the series so I'm happy most of you approve of my adaptation. I'm trying my best to keep them in character :3 Hopefully I can accomplish this with the other Supernovas (Hold tight! They will be making an appearance soon enough!) and their crewmembers. _

_And just on a silly note: I wonder if Oda would ever reveal which animal each Supernova would be. I know he said Kid's hair looked like chrysanthemums, but he kind of reminds me of a rooster :x maybe because he's a bit cocky and has a short temper. I don't know, maybe it's just me lol. I'll try to get another chapter out this weekend, perhaps Sunday? Till then, thanks for reading/reviewing!_


	6. Pride

_** AN: **__I just wanted to send my deepest sympathies and regards to the people of Japan and those affected by the horrific events that have taken placed recently. My prayers and strength are all sent to you._

_

* * *

_

Kid was a little taken aback by the room on the top floor. There were maps literally everywhere: maps on the wall, fresh maps hanging from clotheslines, even stacks of maps that practically touched the ceiling were found in every corner of the room. Killer had to admit he was a little astonished by the cartographer's room as well. _The fishmen's cartographer must have ate, drank, and breathed navigation to create such a collection._ Kid plucked one of the charts hanging on the line. He didn't know very much about cartography, hell he didn't even know much about maps, but he could tell right away this was top-of-line kind of work. These maps were the kind pirates killed for. A deep laugh was making its way up his throat. _I guess in a way we did._ The more maps he looked at, the louder it became.

Nami stayed fixed in the doorway, she avoided going in any further than she had to. All her attention was directed on the crown still in her hands. Eight years. For eight fucking years this room was her private little hell. Her hands were digging deep into the sharp points of the crown. She didn't want to think about the pain, about the torment Arlong forced on her when she made her maps. And she loved making maps. It was her dream to make maps of the world! To have her dream and talent be used against her will was unforgivable.

Killer was inspecting the cartographer's deck. He noticed a bloody pen next to the maps. Blood never made the Massacre Machine uneasy, but it was a little unusual to see it on such an object. He looked around for more blood, suspecting the cartographer was recently killed in this room. _No. No blood anywhere else. Guess the guy just worked himself to the bone?_ He really hoped they didn't happen to kill the cartographer on their murder-spree outside. He inspected the map closely and saw the signature _Nami_ on the lower left-hand corner. _Nami? Wasn't that the girl's name? _Killer turned towards the girl, she was still in the doorway. Her eyes were facing the ground, it was obvious she didn't want to draw any attention.

"You drew these maps didn't you?"

Kid immediately stopped laughing and looked at his swordsman dumbfounded.

"What the hell are you talking about, Killer?"

Killer walked up to her, dangling the map in his hand.

"This is your signature. You're the fishmen's cartographer, aren't you, Nami?"

She looked up at the masked man's face in shock. She didn't think any of them would bother remembering her name. Kid moved in front of Killer and backed her against the door.

"Is this true?" demanded Kid. Nami painfully looked up at him and gave the slightest of nods. Kid looked down at the chart he was holding, then back to her eyes.

"Impressive."

She knew that look. She had seen this look once before.

"Men, start loading the maps onto the ship. Don't leave a single one behind. I want all of them."

He was still staring at her. Nothing was said, but his eyes were telling her everything. He wanted her to be his cartographer and he wasn't the kind of man that took no for an answer. She looked back down at the crown, avoiding his eye contact. Kid let out a frustrating growl and moved away from her. They made her carry some of the maps down to the front entryway of the building. There were bags filled with money and treasure all ready to be loading onto the ship.

"Men, all this shit needs to get onboard immediately," commanded Kid, he was talking to the crewmembers that were waiting for him outside. A man with long, shaggy light blue hair and stitches all over his face grabbed the maps she was carrying in her hand. She turned to the Captain. His arms were crossed and he looked pretty pissed off, but then again he'd been mostly pissed off the whole time here.

"Are you leaving?"

Kid hated answering this dumb girl's questions.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"So, that's it?"

Kid narrowed his eyes onto her. _Ok Nami, don't get ahead of yourself, easy now._ She was trying her best to choose her next words wisely.

"I mean, the villagers, you don't really have any plans regarding them anymore, do you?"

_Smooth Nami, real smooth…idiot! _Nami wanted to kick herself in the head. Why did she have to go and remind him about the villagers.

"No, I suppose not," he answered, with a sort of coolness in his voice. She was completely thrown off by that answer.

Nami was so happy she could hug him…expect the man completely scared the shit out of her. So she gave herself a hug instead, burying her smile into her arms. The crown she was still holding onto dangled from her right elbow. She couldn't believe her luck. There was a god and he did hear her prayers. Killer and the rest of the crew exited the building with the last of the maps.

"I intend to leave the island as if we never were here," continued Kid.

Nami liked where this was going. She shook her head in agreement.

"I will leave it exactly how I found it."

Kid started to unravel the chains off the dead fishmen bodies.

"Come Killer, help me collect the rest of my bars and chains."

Nami paused her little mini celebration with herself for a moment.

"Wait, you're not planning to take the chains off the imprisoned fishmen that are still alive, are you?"

"Yes, of course. Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"But you plan to kill them first."

"I don't want to get my hand dirty," he said, showing off his hands. She wasn't sure if he was mocking her from before.

"You can't!"

"I can do whatever I fucking please, you dumb bitch."

Nami gulped loud. Her hands were trembling. She knew that no matter how badly injured these last remaining fishmen were, they were still ten times stronger than anyone on the island.

"I mean, if you do, they will kill the villagers!"

"That is no concern of mine, nor anyone in my crew," expressed Captain Kid. "If your village is too weak to defend themselves, they deserve to die."

"It's not fair! They took all our weapons!"

"Like I said," his words were digging into her skin like daggers. "This is no concern of mine, nor my crew."

Yeah, yeah, she heard him, loud and clear. She knew what he wanted. She gave a short sigh before what she said next. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Alright, I will join your crew," she said, trying not to sound too resentful.

"What did you just say? You'll 'join my crew'," Kid let out a snort. "I don't remember ever asking you to join my crew."

That time she felt like a dagger hit her heart.

"But—"

"Why the hell would I want such a stupid girl in my crew?"

"Because I'm damn good cartographer! Besides, you're going to need some one from East Blue to show you around and I can guarantee you'll never find anyone better than me."

Kid shot her a taunting smirk and turned away from her.

"I think I can manage."

Nami's eyes widen, she felt herself growing pale. He wasn't going to really make her go through with this, was he? She closed her eyes and thought of everyone in her village. She wouldn't allow her pride get in the way of her promise to them. Opening her eyes, she walked up to Kid. He turned around when he heard her stop a couple feet from him. She bent her legs and stood on only one knee. Taking the crown off her arm, she placed it in front of his feet. She stayed hunched over and quietly took in a final deep breath.

"Please make me your nakama."

Kid picked up the crown, observing it a little before handing it to Killer.

"Men," he announced. "Welcome your newest nakama."

Kid's crew began to cheer, a few of them letting out gunshots into the air. Nami looked up at her new Captain, trying to express any type of gratitude within her. She felt like she was in a complete daze. _What the hell have I just done?_

"Now, as the newest member," grinned Kid. "I will allow you to request one thing from me."

Their eyes were locked. _Does he really even need to ask? _Nami rose from her feet, never breaking the eye contact between them.

"Will you get rid of all the fishmen on Konomi?"

Nami wasn't just looking at her new Captain anymore, she was looking at a bloodthirsty lunatic ready to go on a killing rampage.

"Of course I will."

* * *

_Alright! It felt good to finally get to this point of the story :D I know, I know, I totally ripped off Strong World (Movie 10) Nami's line to Shiki , but I couldn't help myself! It felt right! If you haven't seen Strong World yet, forget what I just said :x_ _I hope you enjoyed it either way! I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out, but hopefully it will be sooner than later. Till then, thanks for reading/reviewing!_


	7. Escape

**AN: **Hey there! A special thanks **setsuka510, Phalanx, Son of Whitebeard, paperduck333, Kelesnya, **and all the others I haven't gotten a chance to thank for all the support and encouraging reviews :D

I am introducing some of the Kid pirates in this chapter, the characters are the ones we were introduced to at the Auction House in Sabaody Archipelago. Since Oda has yet to reveal the names of these pirates, I will do the honors in naming them in my story. I just wanted to point out that the pirate with light blue, shaggy hair and stitches will be named Eddie. I've seen people call this character by this nickname before and honestly, I think it's a nice fit. I do not take credit for this name; who ever started calling him Eddie first, this one's for you :D

* * *

"There are things I would like collect from my village before we depart."

Nami looked to Killer for an answer. Their Captain was having way too much fun killing a couple fishmen that recently surfaced from Arlong Park's pool. Asking him anything was completely out of the question.

"You can collect your things after we finish loading the items we've piled up here," explain Killer. "Once you've done, Eddie can escort you to your village and help you gather your things."

Killer pointed out Eddie to her, he was the man that took the maps from her earlier, the man with stitches on his face. He reminded her of some crazy voodoo doll. Nami nodded and picked up as much of the treasure as she could.

She followed Eddie and the Kid crew to the ship. The ship wasn't by the docks, however, it was in the middle of the forest. _How the hell did they get their ship this far onto land? _The trees surrounding it were pretty crushed, but the ship itself did not look damaged at all. She was very confused, but figured it wasn't something she should really be worrying about. They were the ones that needed to get the ship out of here, not her. She noticed that most of the ship, if not all of it, was made out of steel. It was a pretty spacious ship and it was well kept. The hallways were dimly lit and the floors were scarlet red. Skulls and bones decorated the interior of the ship. It was definitely giving her the chills. She had no doubt that all of them were real and the remains of the Kid Pirate's victims.

* * *

"Let me go!"

The villagers struggled to hold Nojiko down. They were blocking her from chasing after Nami. Only a few of the men were able to get a good grip on her arms.

"No, Nojiko! There's nothing you can do!"

They tried calming her down but it was no use, she was not going to stay put while her sister was facing potential danger. Nojiko managed to free one her arms by kicking one of the men holding her back. She swung her arm around like windmill, hitting anyone that tried to get a hold of it again.

"Nojiko, what's going on?"

Genzo was by her side, one hand guarding his injured chest. Nojiko noticed he looked really tired, it must have taken a lot of energy for him to make it all the way to her. Dr. Nako was right beside him, smoking a cigarette.

"Genzo," warned the doctor. "You need to get back to bed immediately. Your body cannot handle all this right now. Your heart is at risk. You need to rest or you'll die."

"I'm fine," barked Genzo, coughing out quite a bit of blood into his hand.

"Yeah, what do I know? I'm just a fucking doctor."

Tears started to stream down Nojiko's face as she fell to her knee. She couldn't hold them back anymore, this was too much for her to bear. She brought the freed hand to her mouth, muffling her cries.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on," demand Genzo, coughing out again. The villagers looked at one another, hesitating in whether to answer his question or not. Finally someone spoke out.

"It's Nami."

Genzo's eyes immediately widen.

"She's on the island?"

"She went after Arlong. We tried stopping her, but she was too fast."

Dr. Nako pushed out all the smoke from his chest.

"Don't even think about it, Genzo."

"Which way did she go?"

Dr. Nako took another drag of his cigarette and shook his head.

"It's your funeral, Genzo."

Suddenly someone down the road was screaming out. One of the local boys was racing towards the villagers, swinging his arms around frantically.

"Marines," he yelled on the top of lungs. "The Marines are here!"

Sure enough, there they were. As their approach was getting nearer, Genzo started to growl. The villagers quietly panicked. They prayed to god it wasn't the Marine from earlier.

Vice Admiral Momonga and his crew were in complete disbelief; they knew to expect the unexpected, but this was far more bizarre than they could ever image. They were expecting maybe two or three fishmen, not a whole army of them. Momonga could not believe what he was seeing. _What are all these fishmen doing in East Blue? There's no way these villagers could have taken out so many of them. What the hell happened here?_

The Marines finally arrived to the group of villagers. Momonga noticed they all looked extremely frighten by their arrival. There was woman with purple hair getting up from the ground, pulling her arm free from the villagers holding her down. She ran up to Momonga, trying her best to hit him with her fists. Momonga, although thrown completely off guard, managed to block her attack and grabbed both wrists. Her eyes were red and puffy, but they were filled with fury.

"Why did you come back," she spat. "Haven't you've taken enough from us?"

Momonga didn't know to react to an unwelcome arrival. The villagers should be relieved, but they are all scared and frigthen. He didn't want to hurt the woman, but she was struggling too much against his hold. He directed his attention back to rest of the villagers.

"Can someone please inform me what has happened?"

Mononga brought the woman closer to his chest, covering her with a comforting embrace. She struggled at first but then finally gave in. She collapsed into his chest, crying once again. Her body was violently shaking from exhaustion. He looked at everyone with a heavy heart. He couldn't even fathom what this village must faced to be in such a state of fear. A man with a mustache and scars all over his face was the first to speak. Apparently he was badly injured and bleeding under his bandages.

"What are you Marines doing here?"

Mononga looked at the village with immense promise in his eyes.

"We are here to help."

* * *

"Killer, there's a call coming from the Den Den Mushi, it's Rocker. He says it's emergency."

Killer nodded at his crewmember and called out to his Captain.

"Captain! There's call coming from the Den Den Mushi. Rocker."

"So answer it then," said Kid. He was breaking the last of Arlong's Park into pieces.

"Apparently it's urgent."

"Fine," huffed Kid. He hated when people got in the way of his fun. He walked up to the crewmember holding the Den Den Mushi, picked up the call and answered.

"The fucks going on?"

"Captain, there's Marines on the island!"

Kid rolled his eyes, was this really the urgent call he needed to answer to?

"So what? Kill them already."

"Captain, it appears to be a Vice Admiral with them!"

"What?"

Kid grinded his teeth together. _Another fucking Vice Admiral in East Blue? _Before they arrived on this island, they were just narrowly escaping the clutches of another Vice Admiral. They were very fortunate to of made out alive in one piece. He never suspected he would be testing out his luck again so soon.

"Is it that old man Garp?"

"No, but he does not look like a pushover either. What do you want us to do?"

Kid was about answer "let's kick some Marine ass," but Killer spoke up before he had the chance.

"Captain, we should just leave. There's no point in getting involved with the Marines. We got what we needed from this island, all the goods are loaded on board as we speak."

Kid let out an irritated growl. He hated when Killer brought up good points that interfered with his plans.

"Captain," insisted the masked man. "Is it really necessary to butt heads with a Vice Admiral this soon again?"

The Captain violently scratched his head, pulling his squared goggles out of place.

"There something I need to finish first," said Kid, fixing his goggles.

"Is fulfilling that girl's request really _that_ important to you, Captain?"

_God I fucking hate you, Killer! _That man notoriously knew how to bring up one good point after another. Even thought Kid couldn't see Killer's face, he knew the bastard was grinning at him. Kid was being called out and the man knew it. There was no way in hell Kid was ever going to admit that he _desperately _needed to fulfill that girl's request, he wasn't her fucking dog or something.

"Rocker," commanded Kid. "Prepare to depart."

* * *

"Alright, that's the last of it," said Nami, dropping two suitcases filled with Beli. She had to admit, she was really impressed on how much they were able to accumulate from Arlong Park. Crossing her arms, she gave a little private smirk. _So this is what you've been hiding this whole time, Arlong. Well kiss all good bye, you bastard._

A man with an orange Mohawk and furry tan jacket suddenly entered the room, catching the attention of Nami.

"Eddie, we are," the man suddenly stopped what he was saying and adjusted his black shades. "Whoa, who's the babe?"

"This is our new nakama," answered Eddie, he looked down at Nami. "This is Rocker."

Rocker placed an arm around Nami, pulling her close. "Hey baby, found a roommate yet?"

Eddie hit Rocker hard on the head, allowing Nami to escape from his grasp.

"Ow! The fuck Eddie," whined Rocker as he rubbed the bump on his head. Eddie just shook his head disapprovingly.

"What did you come in here to tell me?"

The ship suddenly started to shake, it felt like it was being attacked or pulled around. Nami started to panic. She screamed, waving her hands up and down.

"Whoa baby, calm down," Rocker tried to soothe the girl by putting his arm around her again. "We're just leaving the island."

"What? No," yelled Nami. "I still need to go to my village."

She rushed out of the room and ran to the deck of the ship. She noticed that Kid was levitating the ship into the air. They were already pretty high up off the ground.

"Wait, please! I still need to gather things from my village!"

"There has been a change in plans," explained Killer. "I assure there's nothing there that we couldn't provide for you here."

Eddie and Rocker finally caught up with her and were now standing by her side.

"But," She protested. "What about the fishmen? I thought you were going to take care of them?"

She tried looking at Kid, but his back was to them. He was obviously concentrating on controlling the movement of the ship, but he could hear what was being discussed. _I'm with you on this one, stupid girl. I should be down there making fishsticks out of those freaks._

"Like I said, there has been a change in plans," stated Killer. "Presently there are Marines on the island."

"But…" Nami could feel her eyes growing watery.

"Is that your village down there, baby?" asked Rocker, rubbing her shoulder with his hand. "What Killer said is true, the Marines are loading those pathetic fishmen on their ship as we speak. Trust me, I was there and saw it myself."

"But," she choked out. "I didn't get a chance to say good bye."

"They are of no concern to you anymore," ordered Kid, crossing his arms. His back was still to them. "You are part of this crew now. You have nothing to do with them."

Nami fell to her knees, tears were now streaming down her face. She no longer had the strength to hold them back.

"You don't know all that we've been through," she cried out.

"You're right, I don't," barked her Captain. "And guess what? I don't care. All that should matter to you from here on out is serving me and being a part of this crew."

Nami wrapped her arms over her head and buried her face into her thighs. She couldn't control her crying, little whimpers were escaping out of her mouth.

"Are you fucking crying?" barked Kid. He turned around and saw the girl look up at him with uncontrollable tears rushing down her face.

Never in his whole life has he ever seen any one cry on his ship, much less one of his own crewmembers. He wasn't going to stand for it!

"Stop crying!"

Nami ignored his demands and started crying harder. Kid was completely taken aback by this reaction.

"Stop it I say! No crying on my ship! That's an order!"

What Captain Kid and his crew failed to realize was her tears were not just tears of sorrow, they were also tears of joy. Nami buried her face once more into her legs, smiling and quietly laughing in her cries. _Nojiko! Genzo! Everyone! You're free! You're all finally free!_

"Killer, get her out of my sight," hissed Kid, turning his back once more. "She disgusts me."

* * *

_Awww Nami ;; I know we haven't seen all that Kid can do with his DF powers, but I'm just gonna go with the flow and believe he can do similar things to what Magneto from X-men can do. I mean we've seen Kid levitate metal objects before, who is to say he couldn't do that with his ship? Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter, took longer to put out cause of the mess going on with FF. I'm going to try to get another chapter up real soon ^^ Thanks for reviewing/reading! _


	8. Welcome Aboard

**TheDML**: _Hmmmm. As for right now I would say it's a nakama story…but hey who knows? I'm still in the midst of writing this thing, we'll see what happens ;x Although this is not a romance story, it will still have its moments :3_

**Mandarina**: _*fans you* I was wondering when a Nami/Kid shipper would find my story XD Yay! I really appreciate the love :3 Like I said in responds to TheDML, I'm not sure if I'm really planning to put any romance in this story…but I strongly suggest you check out my other fic, Blind Date OP Style, some time soon ;o there will be a chapter I think you will enjoy in the near future._

_And a special thanks to the rest of you that left reviews :D Now on to the chapter!_

_

* * *

_

Nami followed Killer down the dark hallways of the ship. They could feel the ship lowering down and eventually hitting the water. Nami slammed into the wall pretty hard. Falling to her knees, she lacked the strength to pick herself off the floor. Her head was dizzy and tears were still spilling over her red cheeks.

"Get up," ordered Killer. "And I'm warning you, you better cut this shit out before we reach our destination. I am not going to repeat myself."

Nami shook her head and quickly stood up. Crossing this guy was the last thing she wanted to do, he intimidated her just as much as Captain Kid. The mask he wore made him a very unpredictable man to read. As far as she knew, any little thing could make him snap. Nami forced herself to suck it up as she wiped the last of the tears off her face. They walked down a couple more floors until they reached a room isolated from all the others. This room had a steel door just like the other ones, but this one appeared to have slash marks all over its metal surface. The slashes were long and deep, they looked like they could of came from the blades that were attached to this particular swordsman. He opened the door and turned on the light. Nami walked in and saw a simple, but decent size room with a full size bed and it's own private bathroom. There were some items scattered around on the floor and in the closet, but other than that the room was rather empty.

"This will be your room," explain Killer.

"Am I sharing it with anyone?" asked Nami. She did not want that pervert Rocker guy rooming with her.

"No. You will have this room to yourself."

"Whose stuff is in the closet?"

"It's mine. This use to be my room."

Nami felt a little awkward taking this guy's room.

"Oh, I don't want to impose."

"It is not an issue. I hardly lived in the room anyways. It makes no difference to me if you were to take it. You don't really want to live on the same floor as the men's chambers, do you?"

Nami quickly shook her head no. She was so thankful to hear that she was on a different floor away from the men's bedrooms.

"Until we have things better organized on the ship, this room will also be your workplace. Spike will be up here later to gather up my things and asking you what items you will be requiring to start your work."

Her eyes moved around the room as he talked. She noticed it had a couple small round windows. It was pitch dark outside, she didn't realize it was so late in the evening already.

"Do you have any experience with a sword or a gun?"

Nami was startled and confused by the random question.

"No. Not really. It doesn't really matter, does it? I mean, I'm just going to be your cartographer."

"Our Captain expects everyone in his crew to be able to fight and defend themselves. You will be required to either learn how to swordfight or gunfight."

"I have experience fighting with a Bo staff."

"Our Captain prefers his crew to fight with something more intimidating than a stick."

"For your information, I've won many fights using a Bo staff."

"This can perhaps be discussed further along from now, if there's progress in your training. Until then, choose your weapon: sword or gun."

"What difference does it make?"

"I suppose the difference lies in who you will train with, regarding which weapon you choose."

"You're not training me?"

"I would be training you if you choose the sword."

"And the gun?"

"The Captain."

Nami's heart skipped a beat. The horrors that would happen to her if she were under the instruction of that mad man. She wouldn't live long enough to learn lesson one.

"Sword," she said quickly. "I choose the sword."

"Very well. Lessons will start three days from now, after you've settled in and had all your necessary needs met. You will attend to your training everyday from then on out. You will be required to have 2-hour lessons with me the first month of training. Is this clear?"

Nami nodded. She was not looking forward to these training sessions. They sounded intense and she had zero experience fighting with a sword. Surly he wouldn't rough her up too badly, she had to be all in one piece in order to draw her maps.

"Good. Spike will be he shortly," said Killer as he exited the room. The echo of slamming door made her flinch. At long last she was completely alone. She collapsed hard onto the cold ground. It was finally hitting her how exhausted she was from all that had happened. It was odd having one weight taken off her only to be replaced by another. She knew she should start devising some sort of escape plan, but she was too tired to give a damn at this point. She just stayed lying on the ground until she heard a knocking at her door. It uneasily woke her up from her trance.

"Who is it?" She asked nervously.

"Spike."

She had completely forgotten about him was coming to her room. She opened the door and saw a man with one of the most bizarre outfits she had seen yet. He was wearing a long dark hood with horns sticking out from it; he also appeared to be wearing fishnet stockings. She turned her attention away from his outfit and towards the delicious smelling tray he was holding. It had a juicy piece of steak, roasted potatoes, and a side salad on it. There was an icy mug of beer as well. Nami stomach began to rumble as she licked her lips, she hadn't eaten a decent meal in over a week. She didn't have a table in her room, so she carried the tray to her mattress and began to devourer her meal. Spike emptied out the closest as she finished eating her meal. He found a clean pair of sheets, a pillow, and a blanket. He dropped them next to her on the bed and took the empty tray from her. After he was done cleaning up, he pulled out a notepad from his pouch. Nami started listing things she needed in order for her to live onboard and make her maps. Once she was finished, Spike pulled out a tape measure from around his belt.

"What's that for?"

"You need clothes, correct? I need your measurements."

Nami scratched her head uncomfortably.

"That's alright, I can pick out my own clothes from the shops when we reach land."

"That may not happen for a while, we do not attend to stop for supplies."

"But I really need clothes! All I have is what I'm wearing now."

"I will make you clothes. That's why I need your measurements."

Nami felt a light blush on the sides of her cheeks, it had been a real long time since she was last measured. The last time was probably when she was a very small child. It was obvious that things had change since then. She narrowed her eyes at him. _He better not make me the same outfit he's wearing right now. There's no way in hell I'm going to wear that shit!_

"Do I have to undress?"

"No. Please stand straight and hold out your arms."

As he began to measure her, Nami decided to break the awkward silence.

"You know what? I don't even know his name," she said embarrassingly. Spike didn't look up from his pad as he continued to write down some of the measurements.

"The Captain I mean," she explained. "I don't even know his name."

"His name is Eustass Kid," answered Spike as he measured her waist. "But if I were you, I wouldn't address him by any other name than 'Captain.' He is from South Blue and his bounty is 315 million beli."

Nami turned white. Her mouth grew dry and her eyes almost popped out. She felt like she was about the faint. Spike didn't pay any attention to her reaction, he just continued to measure her. Due to Nami state of shock, she kept quiet the rest of the time he was there. As soon as he was finished, he picked up Killer's things and left the room without saying a word.

Once the door closed, Nami fell to her knees, letting out a 'horror movie' scream. She fearfully pulled at her hair. There went all her fabulous ideas in escaping this crew. There was no way in hell she would ever want a man with a 315 million beli bounty chasing her ass. She banged her head on the cold floor as she wept. _What the fuck was I thinking?_

_

* * *

_

Killer asked Spike to report back to him once he was finished with the girl. He knew that there was only one place where Kid Pirates were roaming around at this hour: the bar hall. As he walked in he saw Killer and Rocker drinking on the barstools as Eddie cleaned the glasses behind the bar. Kid was sitting at a table by himself drinking a bottle of whisky. It looked like the rest of the crew had retired for the night. Rocker saw Spike and immediately downed his beer.

"Oi, so what's this chicks measurements?" Rocker had the biggest grin on face. Eddie hit him on the head hard. Rocker sorely rubbed the bump forming on his head.

"Ow! Come on, Eddie. The girl's pretty cute and has a rockin' body, am I right?"

Killer and Eddie just stared at Rocker. Their lack of enthusiasm on the subject was quickly irritating him.

"Captain knows what I'm talking about, right Captain?"

The crew turned to their Captain to see his responds. His back was to them but it was obvious that Kid pretty drunk and talking to himself again.

"That fucking bitch, crying on MY ship!"

Rocker looked back at the two and shrugged.

"Fine. More fun for me then."

"You're not going to fuck her, Rocker," said Killer.

"What? Why not? She's hot."

"She's not a chick we picked up from a bar, she's your nakama."

"So?"

"So you don't fuck your nakama, dipshit."

"Captain," whined Rocker as jumped off his barstool. Killer's right arm shot up, blocking him from walking towards Kid. The scythe blade on his arm began to twirl.

"You know better than to disturb the Captain while he's drinking."

Rocker pulled out his revolvers and cocked his head closer to the helmeted swordsman.

"You're so fucking lame, you know that Killer?"

It was on. The two were fighting again. Rocker was shooting at Killer and Killer was trying to slice off his crewmate's head. Spike shook his head and looked at his Captain.

Kid took another swig from his bottle, paying no attention to the fight going down only a few feet from his table. He was still mumbling to himself. Spike tried to make out what his Captain was saying.

"Who does she think she is? I'll tell you who she is! She's a stupid witch from East Blue, that's who she is!"

Spike sighed and shook his head once more before he left the bar.

_What the fuck was that girl thinking joining this mad crew?_

_

* * *

_

_Welcome aboard, Nami ^^' I think. Alright everyone, expect a really nice surprise next chapter! Sorry, I don't really feel like spilling the beans about it, you'll just have to wait. Heh, heh ;U It may be a little while till my next update, but I promise to have a chapter up some time next week. Till then, thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	9. Stowaway

**AN: **A thank you to **fmdevil**, **Ultra One Piece Fan**, **TheDML**, **mandarina**, **dArK tIdEs**, and **Son of Whitebeard **for the kind reviews!

I don't know if you guys noticed, but I've refreshed my summary a bit. I want thank **fmdevil **for inspiring me to rewrite it ^.^ I want people to know that this is not just a story about Nami, there will be other East Blue crew members involved (Nami is just taking a good chuck of this fic so far). So to make things easier I'm going to highlight the main character of that chapter in the summary each time I update. Cuz I know sometimes you want to get a heads up when you're favorite character is in a chapter :3

I just want to point out one more thing: Luffy is **not** in East Blue right now, he is somewhere in the Grandline, so I'm afraid he is not one of the characters searching for First Piece at the moment. This is an AU and in this story Sabo **never **encountered his tragic accident. Luffy joined Ace and Sabo on their grand adventure a year prior to this rumor being revealed. However, it's quite possible that I may have an update on what's going on with Luffy in the future…I just don't know when. There is so much I wanna put in this fic, way more than I originally planned O.o So keep your eyes peeled for that wild card chapter ;)

Alright, on to the chapter!

* * *

Zoro couldn't believe his fucking luck. Shame was piling onto him like heavy snow. Embarrassment was hitting him like a thousand sharp arrows. One minute he was pirate hunting in Loguetown, the next he was held prisoner aboard a pirate's ship. This was the one time he sorely regretted dozing off on one of his many daily catnaps. He didn't even know this was a pirate ship when he decided to take a rest in the main cabin. He thought this was a fucking fishing boat!

_I remember the fisherman specifically pointing to this ship! _

This wasn't true of course. The fisherman actually pointed to the boat 11 ships away from the ship he was currently held prisoner on. But Zoro being Zoro…he was never going to accept that.

_What an idiot! He couldn't even point out his own goddamn boat!_

The whole reason why he even wanted to go fishing was because he was so bored in Loguetown. He came to the island hoping to fight some pirates but the Marines were stealing all the thunder. Loguetown, being both the island where the Pirate King was born and laid to rest, was a natural hotspot in East Blue for "First Piece" hunting pirates. The Marines knew this and had the island patrolled in heavy numbers. Offering him all the fish he could eat, an over friendly fisherman invited Zoro to come along on a fishing trip. This was of course due to Zoro's reputation being a pretty famous Pirate Hunter in East Blue. Zoro, having nothing better to do, agreed.

_Big fucking mistake. _

The pirates must have locked him up when they discovered the stowaway sleeping on board. Zoro was locked and chained in a sitting position against the wall. He struggled again with his cuffed hands, they were tightly locked against the steel wall. He couldn't stand it! A Pirate Hunter captured by pirates! Normally he didn't have trouble escaping imprisonment, but the shit he was locked in was quality stuff. He heard someone outside the cabin throwing a hissy fit. He knew it was the ship's Captain. A cloud of humiliation started to hover around him once more. _Why did I have to be captured by such a noisy brat?_

* * *

"I'M HUNRGY!"

"Captain, please!" begged the frighten pirate crew. "We are doing what we can. We should be approaching the closest destination shortly."

"BUT I WANT FOOD NOW!"

The pink haired pirate Captain was rolling on the ground, beating her fists against ship's deck. Bonney's crew was use to her gluttonous ways, but the tantrum she was throwing was far worst than they expected. This was mostly encouraged by the events that occurred in Loguetown. A smoky logia-user Marine chased Bonney and her crew out of Loguetown before they even had a chance to restock in their goods. It didn't take long for their greedy Captain to devour the very last of their emergency supplies.

"FOOD! FOOD! I WANT FOOD NOW!"

Bonney was jumping up and down angrily. She was just as intimating in her child form as she was in her adult form. She had no choice but to stay in her child form to reserve all her energy. Try as they might, crew members were failing to catch anything on their fishing line with no bait.

"I assure you, Captain," said her navigator calmly. "We will be there before you know it."

Bonney bit down on the ship's colorful railing with all her might. Her crew stared in horror as she spat out a chunk of wood.

"Who the hell designed this ship? I want my shipwright NOW!" the little pirate captain bellowed. Charlie, a bearish man wearing spenders and a cowboy hat, nervously approached his Captain.

"Yes, Captain?"

"What the hell is this?" Bonney was pointing at the chunk of wood she just spat out.

"That's a piece of the ship's railing, Captain."

"I know that, idiot. But what is it?"

Balls of sweat started to form underneath his cowboy hat.

"Captain?"

"I said, WHAT IS THIS SHIT?"

Charlie fell to his knees in a crouching position before his Captain. Even in her child form, her crew made sure they were hunched in such a state where she could still hover above them.

"Why is my ship's railing made out of WOOD when I specifically asked it to be made out of CANDY?"

Sweat drops were being form all around the ship. Although Bonney's ship looked like a delicious cake, no one would of ever thought to make it out of actual sweets. That would be sailing suicide! She would've eaten her ship before they would ever made it to land. They just crossed their fingers and hoped she would never notice that the candy railing wasn't made out of real candy. Bonney started to tap her foot, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"I swear to god, does anyone even listen to my fucking orders anymore? I'M HUNGRY! THIS IS UNACCPETABLE!"

"My sincere apologies, Captain," whimpered Charlie, hiding his large head under his small cowboy hat.

"Fix it and make sure it doesn't happen again," ordered Bonney as she kicked the colorful piece of wood off the deck and into the ocean. Since she couldn't eat parts of her ship, she had to find something else to ease her appetite. She pointed to one of her many chefs aboard her ship.

"You," commanded Bonney. "I want you to fetch the prisoner."

"Captain! What do you want me to do with him?"

"Make him into some hamburgers or something."

Bonney's cook looked at her in complete horror.

"Surely it has not come to this already, Captain? I mean, your last meal was only consumed just twelve hours ago."

"TWELVE HOURS AGO? Do you know when's the last time I had to wait TWELVE hours for a meal? NEVER! I NEVER WAITED THIS LONG EVER!"

The cook shook his head anxiously, adjusting his toque.

"Captain," someone cried from the Crowsnest. "We have arrived!"

"Where are we?" Bonney asked her navigator, rubbing her stomach in excitement.

"Baratie," Stated the navigator. "East Blue's floating restaurant."

"A restaurant! A restaurant!" cheered Bonney as she jumped up and down. She looked like a kid getting ready to enter the magical gate of Disneyland. Her crew wept quietly, the terror was over.

When they got close enough, Bonney leaped over her ship's railing and landed hungrily on the restaurant's deck. A handful of her men followed after her into the restaurant's entrance.

"So, should I still follow her orders?" The chef timidly asked Charlie. Charlie shook his head.

"Probably be best if you did, you do not want to cross our Captain. An order's an order."

The chef let out a loud gulp. Charlie threw him a ring with a key dangling from it.

"After you're done killing him, unlock him from his chains. You don't want them to get in your way when you're cutting him up."

The chef gulped again and nodded. His whole body shook when he grabbed a cleaver from the kitchen. He never killed a man before; he was the ship's cook, he never had a reason to. He took one final breath before he entered the cabin where the prisoner was being held.

* * *

Patty was in front of the restaurant waiting to greet incoming guest. Baratie was making good business ever since the race for "First Piece" begun. Although many of their customers were pirates, very few of them caused them any trouble. Many of pirates that came to eat at Baratie recognized Zeff being the legendary "Red-Leg Zeff" and had much respect for the former pirate. Those that didn't and tried to cause havoc were easily defeated and thrown out. Patty rubbed his hands anxiously when he noticed a few new guests had entered the restaurant.

_Customers! Customers! _He gleamed to himself. He saw a little girl being followed by five rough-looking men. It had been a while since he seen a child. It stopped being such a "family-friendly" restaurant when the pirates started over running the place.

"Hello and welcome to Baratie," said Patty, batting his eyelashes in an odd manner.

"Food. Now." Demanded Bonney. Patty narrowed his eyes down to the pink haired girl. _What a little brat! Easy now, Patty. All the customers are gods, even the little ones._

"Oh my, what a darling little pipsqueak," gleamed Patty as he patted the hat the covering the girl's head. "We'll get you food as soon as we get you a table."

Bonney looked around and saw a table that just received their food order, they had an array of hot dishes all ready to be eaten.

"That table has food," she said pointing to the table. "Give me that table."

Patty let an annoying laugh, patting the girl on the head once more.

"Now, now, you may be too young to realize this, but that table belongs to another customer, sweetie," explained Patty.

"I know that, dumbass," sneered Bonney. Her crewmembers already approached the men sitting at the table. They picked up the confused guests out of their seats and threw them overboard. Bonney jumped onto the table and started stuffing her face. Patty was in complete shock.

"Hey, what's going on here? You! Pipsqueak! Get off the table," ordered Patty. "This is a high-class restaurant, we do not allow such foul-manner behavior in our establishment."

One of Bonney's men handed him two thick stacks of money. Patty quickly stuffed the beli in his apron and gave them a welcomed bow.

"Enjoy your meal, someone will be here shortly to serve your any needs," assured Patty as he walked away without lifting from his bow.

"Food! I want more food!"

Bonney was already finished with plates of food on the table. Sanji just exited the kitchen with a tray of hot food when he saw the angry child yelling at the men standing around her.

_What a little brat! She must some pirate's spoiled little daughter._

Sanji normally got along real well with kids; they often looked at him in wonder and amazement when he made them special little dishes and desserts. He had the magical ability to make even the most troublesome children well behaved. He handed his guest their food and looked back towards the little girl. The girl was now rolling around, pounding her fist on the table.

_But this girl, _He thought as placed a cigarette in his mouth. _This girl is going to be trouble._

* * *

_Oh my Sanji, you have no idea ;) Wow, two Strawhats in one chapter! Nice surprise, huh? I'll try to keep them coming in the next chapters ;3 Not sure when's my next update…but I'll try to aim for later in the week. Till then, thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	10. Unusual Orders

**AN: **Hugs to **TheDML**, **Riah-chan**, **fmdevil**, **Son of Whitebeard**, **OnePieceGrl93**, **Rizzz**, and **mandarina **for the kind reviews :D thanks guys!

**TheDML**/**Riah-chan: **Now, where would a marimo burger be without his curly fry XD LOL! I know, that was super corny but I couldn't help myself. But I'm afraid I'm not going to spill the beans on what going to happen between those two and Captain Bonney. Gonna have to read and wait ;x

**Son of Whitebeard: **Sadly, Chopper will not be in this story :( I'm only covering the Strawhats living in East Blue (Nami, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp), so that means no Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook :,( sorry! And I already though of which Strawhat I was planning to pair with each Supernova before I even started writing this fic, so I'm afraid I will not be taking any requests for this story.

**Rizzz: **Oh my! Thanks for all the sweet reviews :D I'm glad you got a chance to catch up. I'm having my fun with Kid's crew, so I'm glad you find them as entertaining as the SHs XD

Alright, onto the chapter!

* * *

The mini-size captain wasn't going to wait any longer for someone to bring her food. She jumped onto other customers' tables and started eating their delightful dishes. The guests who were sitting at table she just sabotaged screamed in horror as her men threw them off the floating restaurant one by one. Sanji wasn't going to allow such behavior continue any longer in Baratie.

In one swift move, Sanji ran to the window and caught the hand of the guest that was just thrown out. Shaking in relief, the man thanked the blond chef as he pulled him back into the restaurant. After returning a polite nod, Sanji aimed his blazing hot leg towards the culprits causing all the ruckus, the pirates wearing suspenders. His shiny black shoe was gliding just inches from the men's faces.

"That is enough," Sanji ordered. "The next person being kicked out this restaurant will be you guys. I strongly suggest staying at your table and stop threatening the other guests."

Each one of them let out a heavy gulp, slowly sulking back to the table where Bonney was devouring the last plates of food. Like a wolf stocking his prey, Sanji followed after them; he wasn't finished in dealing with them yet.

"Food! More food," shouted Bonney.

Sanji carefully tucked a new cigarette into his mouth and lit it up.

"Now, young lady," said Sanji, inhaling a little of the smoke. "If you want to be serve like an honored guest, you must sit like an honored guest. Sitting in the middle of the table will not make the food come any quicker, I can promise you that."

Bonney let out a little irritated growl. Who in their right mind would ever boss her around? As far as she was concerned, this was a man that wasn't going to be living for very much longer.

"And who the hell are you?"

Sanji grinned, allowing some of the smoke to slip out from the right side of his mouth. He held out a hand out to help her step off the table.

"I am the man that can make all your wishes come true, my little lady," assured Sanji. "But, first things first, let's get you off this table so I can take your order."

_Oh! This guy will bring me food!_ This changed everything. Bonney was still so hungry that she didn't mind listening to this man's request. Instead of reaching for his helping hand, she jumped off the table and placed her hands on her hips.

"Bout time you showed up! I'm hungry!"

Sanji just grinned as he pulled her seat out for her. Bonney sat down, hungrily grabbing a knife and fork, preparing herself for her next meal. Sanji bent on one knee to meet the girl's level. He pulled out a pad to take her order.

"Now what can I get for you, young lady?"

Bonney finally got a good look at this man's face. His fine blond hair was covering his left eye and he had a really curly eyebrow. Bonney was entranced by how curly it was, it reminded her of the pink and white naruto that floated in ramen soup.

"I want ramen soup!"

Sanji nodded as he wrote the order.

"And curly fries!"

Sanji looked up confused when wrote that down.

"And cinnamon rolls!"

Sanji scratched his head. _What a random order of food. This girl has the weirdest sense in taste. _

Sanji looked up at the men accompanying the young lady. They all looked pretty tired and hungry. It was obvious they had a troublesome voyage and ran out of food.

"And what can I get for you guys?"

Bonney slammed her fists onto the table impatiently.

"Me first! I get my food first!"

Sanji took another drag of his cigarette.

"Of course! Ladies are always first," agreed Sanji. "But a gracious lady always asks her guests to join her in a meal together."

One of Bonney's men stepped in before his Captain lost her temper and did something really ugly to this guy.

"Oh, that's quite alright, sir. We're not that hungry. We can wait."

Sanji stood up and placed his pad into his blazer. Smoke was swirling out of his mouth.

"Are you sure? That's a shame. I actually have extra plates of fried rice in the back that needs to be eaten immediately. How about I bring it out anyways, just in case you guys change your minds?"

The men nodded, holding back their tears of gratitude. This man was blessing in disguises.

"And don't take so goddamn long this time," ordered Bonney, pounding her fist on the table once more.

Sanji took a final bow, raising his head high enough to meet her eyes.

"As you wish, my lady."

* * *

"I…I... am...am," the chef was shaking uncontrollably as walked closer to the chained up prisoner.

Zoro lifted his head up to see the idiot that just entered the cabin. The man was dressed in a chef's outfit and was holding a cleaver in his hand. Zoro was trying to make out what the man was saying, but he was shaking so much, nothing he said made any sense.

"Spit it out already," said Zoro annoyed, the stuttering was really getting to him.

The man gulped and closed his eyes while raising his cleaver higher into the air.

"I…I am here to kill you!"

Zoro yawned, there was a clear look of disinterest on his face.

"Oh, is that it. Alright, go ahead then."

One of the man's eyes popped open. His cleaver was still shaking in the air.

"Wait. You're ok with this?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead," Zoro said with a lack of enthusiasm. "I'm a pirate hunter captured by pirates. Do you think I want to live?"

The chef's other eye popped open and his mouth dropped. He couldn't believe his ears. This man was all good with meeting his end. The chef gave Zoro a confident nod. He took a final gulp before rushing towards him. He brought the cleaver up into the air once again and prepared to drive it straight onto the prisoner's head.

"However," said Zoro.

The chef stopped in midair, his arm fighting the force that was encouraging his weapon to come down heavy. Sweat was dripping off the tip of his nose.

"I need to go to the bathroom before I die."

And just like that, the chef comically fell on his face with a hard thud. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Instead of begging for his life, the man was just asking to go to the bathroom. Snot shot out from the man's nose as his jaw dropped.

"Bathroom?"

"Yeah, I haven't taken a solid piss since I've been here. I need to go."

The chef wiped the snot from his face, but was having a difficult time bring his jaw back in place.

"Well, I hear that when you die…that you already are going to shi—"

"I absolutely refuse for that to happened. I am a man! A real man does not defecate on himself when he's dealing with death! That's why I need to go NOW."

"But—"

"What part of 'you-better-let-me-go-to-the-bathroom-or-I-will-haunt-your-every-last-breathing-moment' don't you fucking understand, moron?"

The chef yelped as he dropped his cleaver onto the ground. The prisoner looked like some kind of demon with his bloodshot eyes. He could die from sheer fear at this very moment.

"No! Please no!"

"Then listen to my orders," sneered Zoro. He couldn't believe this fool before him. He should be the one shaking in his boots, not the man planning to kill him.

"Alright, but you know I can't just take you outside to go to use the bathroom. I do that, we're both toast."

"Fine. There's a bucket over there, just bring me that."

Like a dog being obedient to his master, the man brought the bucket and placed it in front of Zoro's feet. The man just stared at him blankly as Zoro rattled the chains wrapped around his legs. The swordsman could not believe he wasn't taking the hint.

"Um, hello?"

"Oh," said the chef, turning around to give Zoro more privacy.

"Not that, you idiot! How the fuck am I suppose to go if my legs are locked up like this?"

The man stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Are you some kind of pervert? I'm not going to assist you while you're goin—"

Zoro's face was turning redder by the minute. _How can someone be so fucking stupid?_

"No, jackass! I just need you to unlock the chains from my legs, I handle the rest by myself."

"Oh, ok."

"Are you naturally this stupid, or did you're mother dropped you on your head a lot when you were a child?"

The man pulled out the large ring holding the key from his pocket and began to unlock the chains around the prisoner's legs. The clicking noise was like music to Zoro's ears. Before the man could even compute what was happening, Zoro had the chains off his legs, kicking the key the Chef was holding into the air. Snot was dripped from the man's nose like never before after what he witnessed next. A green aura shined around the pirate hunter's body as he kicked the key towards the direction of the lock restraining his arms. Like magic, the key slipped into the hole perfectly and precisely.

"H-how in the world did that happen?"

"Luck," grinned Zoro, kicking the man into unconsciousness.

Bringing his legs up, he used his boots to turn the key and unlock his arms. Zoro fell to his knees once he was freed. Instead of relief, it was disgrace hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"A swordsman depending on his legs for survival," hissed the green haired man. "UNFORGIVABLE!"

He would beat himself up later, right now he had to get off this godforsaken ship. He surveyed the cabin and found his swords fanned on top of the dinning table. As he carefully strapped them to his side, he cursed the person who would dare touch his prized katana.

Walking down the dark halls of the ship, he made his way towards the exit. However, Zoro being Zoro, finding that exit was more of a challenge than he anticipated.

"Who the fuck designed this ship?" complained Zoro, he had be walking around for about ten minutes already. "Their shipwright must be some kind of idiot!"

_If I can't find an exit, _thought the innovated swordsman as he pulled out his three swords, placing one his katana into his mouth. _I guess I'll just have to make them a new one._

* * *

_Uh-oh, I don't think that's a really good idea, Zoro XD Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I've had a pretty rough week or so (been sick/working/school…you know the deal). I'm still pretty sick, but I'm going to try to get the next chapter up real soon :3 I'm going to try to get it up by Thursday (I was trying for Monday, but I can't :( sorry!). Till then, thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	11. A Swordsman's Promise

Sweat was rolling down Sanji's check. He watched from the sidelines as this little girl demolished all the dishes he had just served her moments ago.

_How the hell is this little girl eating all this food so fast?_

Little strands of hot ramen noodle poked out from the sides of Bonney's mouth as she stuffed her face with curly fries. This was definitely a girl not shy about eating food all at once. She already devoured two bowls of ramen as well as the five plates of fried rice the cook brought out for her crew. They were lucky enough to wolf down two spoonfuls before their captain got her greedy little paws on it. Two spoonfuls were an accomplishment when it meant dealing with Bonney.

"Curly chef!"

Sanji was twisting the cigarette in his mouth, allowing it sit upon his lips better. He lit it up when he heard the little girl yell out.

_Curly chef? I'm assuming that's me._

Waves of smoke surrounded him as made his way to the messy table. Pieces of plate were scattered everywhere and broth was dripping from the sides of the wooden table. His eyebrow twitched with disapproval, it took everything in him to keep his cool.

"Yes, young lady?"

"Where are my cinnamon rolls?"

"They are being pulled out of the oven as we speak."

"Well bring them over already! And I want more fries and ramen!"

"As you wish, my lady."

Smoke flew out his flared nostrils as he made his way to the kitchen. _I'm going to have to teach this girl some proper table adequate when I come back. Her manners are shitty. _Before Sanji had a chance to walk threw the kitchen's swinging doors he felt the whole restaurant violently shake. He turned in horror to see a part of the dinning room in chaotic disarray.

Baratie was under attack! It appeared that someone or something had sliced open the left side of the dinning room. There was a large split between the floors and most of the walls on that side of the restaurant were missing. Tables and chairs were bashed into pieces but it looked like no one was seriously injured. Sanji ran to the carved out opening, standing on the very edge of floating restaurant to find the culprit attacking his beloved Baratie. He noticed that the restaurant wasn't the only one dealing with the attack, it appeared that a ship right below him had been hit by the same vicious strike. It looked like only the top half of the ship had suffer most of the blow, otherwise it would've started sinking by now.

"Captain Bonney!" he heard someone yell from the deck of this delicious looking ship.

He suddenly felt someone by his side, looking down at the wreckage.

"What the fuck is going on, Charlie?"

What Sanji saw next almost made his heart stop. Right before him had to be one of the most beautiful ladies he had seen in his whole life. Her pink hair danced in the air as rose petals rain upon her. Her moist red lips were saying something but all Sanji could hear was a choir of angels honoring her beauty. She was wearing a very short white shirt that was just barely covering her round and ample breast. Sanji was drooling all over himself and was practically falling off the edge of the restaurant. Who was this woman and where did she come from? _An angel? No, a fairy? Surly she is some kind of Goddess?_

Bonney paid no attention to the love-crazed cook next to her, she was too busy trying to figure out what had happen to her ship. Before Charlie had chance to respond, she noticed that the green haired prisoner was no longer chained up and was running freely on her ship.

"What in the hell?"

He cut one of her lifeboats loose with his swords and started rowing away in full force.

"It was that bastard! I'm going to fucking kill him!"

Sanji snapped out of his glorious 'prince and princess' fantasy when he noticed the look of distress upon Bonney's face.

_Who dares upset this beautiful lady?_

He looked towards her general eye direction and saw a shitty green haired guy rowing away in a shitty little boat. Sanji grabbed the woman's hand, comforting it with his soothing fingers.

"Do not worry my fair lady, whatever that man has done to you, I shall make him pay with his very blood."

And just like that, Sanji jumped off Baratie and onto her ship. He ran toward the end of her ship to get a better look at the direction of the escaping criminal.

"Hey! You're suppose to bring me my cinnamon rolls, idiot!"

She looked down and saw that Charlie was already starting on the repairs of her ship.

"And you! You better fix my ship CORRECTLY this time!"

"Excuse me, Captain Bonney?"

It was one of her crewmates standing by her side. She was too upset to be dealing with any more morons around her.

"What is it?"

"You need to see this," said the nervous pirate, handing her his binoculars.

She grabbed them from his hand and looked towards his pointing direction. It was the same direction that stupid little escapee was heading. As her eyes began to focus, balls of sweat began to form on her forehead. She practically dropped the binoculars then and there.

"How the hell can this be happening?"

* * *

Zoro's swords were in perfect position, he was just seconds from delivering a taste of his three sword style onto the floors above him, but it appeared that something had beat him to the punch. Like magic, the floors above were split in half and he was able to jump onto the deck of the ship. It was obvious that a very powerful blade struck the vessel, but Zoro couldn't figure who the hell would be able to swing a sword like that in the open seas. As he ran towards the end of the ship, his heart was pounding like never before. _It couldn't be…no impossible._

He unwrapped the black bandanna off his left arm and tied it onto his head, allowing a sharp grin to spread across his face. He just couldn't believe his fucking luck.

Mihawk, the Greatest Swordsman in the World, was floating in his little boat in East Blue at the this very moment in time. It looked like he had just taken a whole pirate ship down with one effortless hit. The pirates frantically swam towards the direction of Baratie, away from carnage of their destroyed ship. Bonney's ship and Baratie were lucky enough to be holding out like they did against this particular swordsman's attack.

Zoro was not going to let this opportunity slip from him, he released one of the lifeboats and quickly started rowing towards Hawk-Eyes direction.

_I knew this day would come, I just never knew it would come so soon. _The pirate hunter thought, swinging the oars round and round. _I'm ready. It's time._

* * *

Sanji couldn't believe what the fuck he was seeing. That idiot who upset that beautiful woman was going to fight the Greatest Swordsman in the World, and a Shichibukai on top of that.

The green haired swordsman was fighting with all his might, but still couldn't even land one single blow with his three swords. Well, make that one sword now. No use going after him, he is as good as dead. Sanji lifted the burning cigarette from his mouth and pointed it towards the losing swordsman.

"Shithead," he spoke, allowing the smoke to dance around him. "May the devil grant you more mercy than I would of ever shown you."

* * *

It was over. Finish. It was an unwelcome defeat, but a defeat nonetheless. Zoro quietly held Wadō Ichimonji, the sword that belonged to Kunia, in his left hand, spreading his arms wide open. He turned towards Mihawk, allowing his chest to face the last and fatal blow from the man's dark blade.

"It's shameful for a swordsman to be hit from behind."

"Well said," declared Mihawk, slicing the defeated swordsman across the chest.

Zoro fell hard into the freezing ocean. Although the sea surrounding him was blue, all he could see is red. Blood was spilling out from the fresh wound, becoming one with ocean before him. Rather than fighting his way back to the surface, Zoro gave in to the force pulling him deeper into the depths of sea. All he could think about was Kunia and the promise they made that faithful night. Bubbles broke out from his mouth, burying his cries. His lung felt like they were on fire. He could feel himself surrendering to unconsciousness, but he still had a blistering grip on Kunia's sword. He was never going to allow himself to lose this katana, even in death.

_I don't want it to end like this. Not now. Not on our promise. _

Suddenly, Zoro noticed something bizarre happening to him. Instead of sinking further down, something from beneath was pushing him quickly upward to the surface. Zoro couldn't believe it. there must have been a whale beneath him making its way back up for air. Zoro was the first to break through the surface. He tried to breath but he was coughing like crazy. This creature was hard and uncomfortable, but the swordsman was too exhausted and dizzy to move.

But this wasn't a whale. Nor any creature of the deep. This was actually a submarine. A pirate submarine to be exact.

Its door flew open and a polar bear wearing an orange jumpsuit was the first one on the scene. He was looking back and forth, making sure the coast was clear. And everything would be fine, expect for one thing.

"Ahhh," screamed Bepo. "A shark!"

Two other men wearing similar outfits as Bepo, only in white, rushed out to see what the big deal was. Their Captain was very close behind, laying his large katana against his left shoulder as he walked.

"That's not a shark, idiot," declared the man wearing the 'penguin' hat. "That's a human."

"Oh, sorry," apologized Bepo in his most sorrowful manner.

"So weak willed," proclaimed the man wearing a green cap.

All at once, Captain Law stopped walking towards his men and flipped the handle of his katana into his right hand. He was slowly pulling his blade out from its scabbard.

_Shit. What the fuck is a_ _Shichibukai doing here?_

This was the very last thing he expected to be running into after surfacing in East Blue for the first time. He had no intentions to fight the world's greatest swordsman, but he knew he had to prepare for the worst. Alerted by their Captain's defensive stance, Bepo and the two men turned to see Mihawk "Hawk-Eyes" floating on a boat not too far from their vessel.

"Oh my Oda! We're going to die! We're going to die," the three cried out together. Then, without warning, the injured man below them shot his arm up, pointing his katana towards the sky. They didn't even know this man was still even alive, mass amounts of his blood was spilled all over their deck. Despite the fact that he was pale and trembling, Zoro managed to shout out one more thing before he lost all consciousness.

"From now on, I won't lose to anyone ever again! Until I can defeat that man and become an invincible swordsman, I will never lose again!"

Mihawk had a small grin on his face as he walked towards the seat in the middle of his raft.

"You have to practice both your skill and your heart to become stronger," advised Mihawk. "Dare to challenge me again, Roronoa Zoro! I will be waiting!"

And with that, the Greatest Swordsman in the World sat down and sailed away in a blink of an eye. Law didn't know what to make of what had just happened. He looked down at the unconsciousness swordsman curiously. Mihawk, the fearful and all-powerful Shichibukai, wanted this dying man to challenge him to duel again? The Surgeon of Death returned his blade back to its rightful place and laid it against his left shoulder. Adjusting his cap, Law smirked as turned back towards the entryway of his ship.

"Bepo," he called out. "Bring the man inside."

The three looked dumbfounded at their Captain. Surely, they had heard them wrong. There was no way in hell he was planning to help this dead guy! Yes, it must have been a miscommunication on their part…right? Bepo had to ask just to be sure.

"Captain," question the talking polar bear. "You said, throw him overboard, correct?"

Law was already walking backing inside the submarine.

"Bring him in, Bepo."

The three looked back down at the bloody swordsman for a moment and then back up at each other. There was only one thing and one thing alone running through all three minds at that very moment.

"The Captain's gone mad!"

* * *

_XD XD XD! Another twist! Alright, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to put this story on pause for a moment :( I've been pretty busy lately. I promise I will try to get another chapter up as soon as I can, I just don't know when that will be. That being said, I'm kind of up in the air about which character to focus on next chapter…so I would love to hear your feedback. Should it be Zoro? Sanji? Nami? And what about Usopp— what's going on with that guy? Let me know and I'll try to make the most out the next chapter :3 Till then, thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	12. Deep Dark Decisions

**AN: **Hey there! I'm back :D

I just wanted to say a quick thank you to **mandarina, fmdevil, TheDML, Riah-chan, Ultra One Piece Fan, OnePieceGRL93, Brainbowcrazy, and Majin Hentai X **for all your encouraging and awesome comments! I really appreciate the feedback you guys!

I also wanted to rant and rave about the latest SBS real quick. OMG! Yes! Sweet Oda thank you! He revealed the name of Law's two other crewmates! I was actually struggling in figuring out creative names for those two (I'm a dork…yeah, I know) and now I don't have to stress about it anymore! Perfect timing :3 And just in case some of you don't know their official names: it's Penguin and Shachi (which means Killer Whale in Japanese). Whoa…a "Killer" in each crew...nice touch, Oda :P And speaking of Killer, I love the fact that its been revealed that Killer drinks his alcohol with a straw! I was actually planning to have a bunch of jokes about Killer using straws in the future XD this is too good to be true! Alright, alright, enough of me gushing over the SBS.

I just wanted to note that this chapter is little different than the norm…I will touch base more about it at end of this chapter.

Now, onto the chapter!

* * *

Long beeps from the heart monitor could be heard down the submarine's echoing hallway. His heart rate was currently at 33. Just barely making it, but he'll live. Law stripped the bloody gloves off his hands one by one, allowing them to drop onto the operating table. The man was lucky. He had the same blood type as the doctor, so of course they had plenty in stock for his transfusion. He was going to need every last drop of it. Never had Law seen someone lose so much blood and survived.

Stepping away from the recovering swordsman, Law made his way towards the sink. He took his time washing his hands underneath the warm, soapy water. His three crewmates stood there watching him in silence, each one wishing that someone else would be the first to speak up. They heard the sink faucet squeak and the running water stop. Sweat was rolling down their cheeks in unison. They loved and admired their Captain, but it was times like these, he was nothing short from being Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Law was, by all means, unpredictable, but saving this swordsman…it was beyond bizarre. Whatever the reason, there was sure to be some sort of agenda behind it all. Their Captain was never one to play "good Samaritan," there was definitely a price hanging over this victim's head. Law turned toward the two men and polar bear, allowing the water to drip down his tattooed arms. The man wearing a green cap walked up to his Captain, handing him a fresh towel. Shachi mustard enough courage to speak up as Law took the towel from him.

"What are your plans with him, Captain?"

The rim of Law's hat cast a shadow over his eyes, but a small smile began to form upon his mouth. Shachi quickly stepped out of the way as his Captain walked towards the unconscious swordsman. Back and fourth, the rough towel slid through his tattooed fingers one by one. D. E. A. T. H. Law moved the towel towards his right hand as he reviewed the current state of the monitor. Zoro's heart was beating stronger than it was moments ago. The doctor's grin was quickly growing on his face.

"That is yet to be decided," answered Law, resting the towel upon his left shoulder.

The three shuttered at the responds. They didn't like where this was going. Their Captain was no Saint, they learned this very early on. They knew what he was capable of doing and it wasn't pretty, the very thought of it made Penguin's stomach queasy. Law's dark past was one that even haunted them in their sleep. There was no doubt in their mind, whatever their Captain's plans were, the man was better off dead.

* * *

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"No."

Killer was getting frustrated with his Captain, he was being more stubborn then usual. They had been arguing for the past ten minutes and so far they weren't getting anywhere. For days Killer tried talking his Captain into meeting up with Nami, but he getting was nowhere with his attempts. It was absurd. The girl had been aboard the ship for over a week and still the Captain refused to meet with her.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

Really? Did he really think he could pull that kind of shit with him? Killer wasn't going to allow it.

"You need to talk to her and you know it. She's basically the temporary navigator at the moment and we need to figure out our next destination. She's the only one that knows where we should even bother to look for First Piece."

Kid took another gulp from his beer mug. He didn't even bother to look at Killer with the responds he was whipping out next.

"No."

Hot air blew from the holes of his helmet as Killer crossed his bladed arms.

"Captain, this is ridiculous. Stop acting like a little kid."

Ok, now Kid was looking at him. And he was looking at him with fire sprouting from his eyes.

"You know, if you're not careful, you're going to burn off your eyebrows," sneered Killer. "Oh wait, nevermind. Too late."

"Ha, ha. Very fucking funny, wiseass."

The Swordsman refilled his Captain's mug with beer, allowing him to rid the fire his eyes.

"Why the hell is she even in this crew if you don't even plan to meet with her?"

"You know, some times you ask the most fucking idiotic questions, Killer. You know perfectly well why she's here."

"She could have been slave. You didn't have to go out and make her one of your nakama."

What Killer pointed out was very true and it was something gnawing at the back of Kid's head this whole time. _Why the fuck did I make her one of my nakama? _Rather than give Killer a straight answer, Kid started chugging his full mug of beer. Killer knew he needed to change the subject and change it quick.

"She's actually pretty good with the sword," admitted the masked swordsman. He had been training her for the last five days and it was apparent she was very fast learner. She drank like a samurai, but who knew she could actually fight like one as well.

Captain Kid didn't seem impressed by Killer's comment. Slamming the empty mug down, he wiped his mouth with his naked arm. He let out a jeering snort.

"Whatever, she's still a weak piece of shit."

"This is true," admitted Killer. "But what she lacks in brute strength she makes up with courage."

The Captain rolled his eyes at this remark. Opening a new bottle of whisky, he took a solid swig from it. He couldn't believe Killer was even attempting to defend this pathetic weakling.

"Not only is she brave, she has a lot of stubborn ambition," acknowledge Killer, looking at his Captain straight in the eyes. "Remind you of someone?"

Kid quietly placed the bottle down. Killer noticed something sinking in the depths of his Captain's eyes. He looked distress and distant, as if someone or something was haunting his very soul. This was not the sort of reaction Killer was expecting from Kid. It was meant to be a joke, a way of comparing Nami to his cocky Captain, but was obvious he had hit another nerve instead. Killer knew very little about his Captain's past, which was more than anyone else could say aboard this ship, so had no idea what sort memories he had conjured up. Kid angrily blinked his demon colored eyes, shaking off any sort of vulnerabilities he might have shown that very moment. He brushed it off as if nothing had even happened.

"I don't know what the fuck you're even talking about," he slurred, taking another chug from his whisky bottle.

Suddenly a burly man with a long scar across his face made his way to their table.

"Captain," declared the muscular man. "We have a fleet of Marine ships heading after us."

"Excellent," grinned Captain Kid. It had been a while since played his favorite game: Sink Marine Battleships. He stood up from seat, preparing to leave the bar. Killer didn't like him leaving without settling their unfinished business.

"Captain, we still—"

"There's nothing more to discuss, Killer."

"If you're not going to meet with her, what are you going to do? Ignore her?"

Kid took one more final swig from his whisky bottle before placing it back down.

"Of course that's what I'm going to do. I told you that already."

Killer rose from his seat, stretching out his bladed arms before crossing them across his chest once more.

"I still think you're being unreasonable, Captain."

"Unreasonable? Killer, you do realize that the only reason I haven't thrown that godforsaken woman off my ship is only due to fact that I haven't cross paths with her yet."

Killer had to admit, this was probably the closest thing to a logical answer he was ever going to get from his headstrong Captain. There was no use debating on the subject any further. What had to be discussed was discussed. And that was that.

"Whatever," said Killer, turning toward the exit on the other side of the bar.

The two walked way in opposite directions. Captain Kid planned to let out his pent up frustration onto oncoming Marines ships, while Killer planned to let it out on the unlucky individual who happened to be in the training room that very moment. The poor suckers had no idea what they were up against.

* * *

_Oh Sweet Oda…would not want to be in Zoro's or Nami's shoes right now XD Alright, you may have already guessed it, but I'm interested revealing Law's and Kid's pasts. Ok, this is where I need some feedback please :3 I don't know if I should go into detail about their pasts in this story or if I should just write a separate fic altogether on the subject. I know I can sprinkle some flashbacks here and there, but I fear that I will get off course if I focus too much on Law's and Kid's pasts. They're some major things that are going to be happening in East Blue real soon…some crazy battles! So yeah, I don't want the flashback thing to get too distracting. But, I don't know...you guys are my readers, I really want to know what you guys prefer. Should I do some flashbacks here and there, or should I make it into its own separate fic so you can enjoy it all at once? I do appreciate the feedback I received on my last chapter. I know you guys really want to know what's going on with Sanji and Bonney, and I promise to update on them real soon ;3 till then, thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	13. A Will, A Way

**AN: **Well, well, well…look who finally updated?

I don't want to keep you waiting any longer…now, onto the chapter!

* * *

Every part of her was screaming. An electric heat haunted every muscle and bone. This overwhelming pain was already driving her to the brink of madness and it was only her first week aboard this hellhole. Killer's training session were leaving Nami half dead by the end of the first hour. The man showed no intent on going easy on her, despite her lack of experience wielding a sword (much less defending herself with one). Their last meeting left a half conscious Nami coughing out blood onto the training room floor. Before completely submitting to her blackout, she remembered Killer saying, "At least you're alive. Surviving your first week of training is essential. You manage this, we'll continue further."

_No shit, asshole!_

She wasn't going to die on this godforsaken ship. After all the shit she had been through, there was too much pride within her to allow such a thing to happen. It took all the fury buried within to get a good grip on her bedpost. She took one final breath before pulling herself up from beneath the covers. Her nearly naked body was covered with black and blue, fresh bruises were replacing the faded purple patches on her skin. Her arms, her legs, her ribcage; the only thing that wasn't really swelling was her face. She had a small mark on her left check, but other than that, her face looked untouched. Nami knew the next part wasn't to be fun or pretty at all. Looking over the bed's edge, she bites her bottom lip. She kicks to blankets off the bed to cushion her fall. Every muscle in her body refused to cooperate, so she knew she would have to roll off her bed if she wanted to go anywhere. Nami held in her cries as she landed with a thud.

_Ok, hard parts over. Come on Nami, only a few more feet to go._

What Nami really wanted right now was a shower and she was willing to do anything to get one. Little by little, she crawled her way into the bathroom, collapsing victoriously in front of the shower. By some lucky miracle she was able to turn on the showerhead, allowing the cool water rain upon hot flesh. Nami stayed sitting on the floor, not bothering to remove her bra and panties. The cold shower felt good in the darkness. It was numbing the pain, allowing her to regain any sort of strength hidden within. She stayed until her body could no longer endure the cool temperature of water. Pulling herself up, she reached for a fresh towel hanging on the bar beside the shower. Flipping the light switch on, she got a better look at herself. Despite all her bruising, there didn't appear to be any deep scratches or scars. Thankfully none of her bones seemed to be broken as well. Her hand ran over her left shoulder, caressing it gently.

Eddie was able to remove Arlong's mark and was kind enough to tattoo something new for her. It was an orange entwined within a pinwheel, in honor of Bellemere and her village. It was a reminder that no matter what would happened, she had to keep going to fulfill her dreams. But this was not the only part of her skin decorated with fresh ink. She flipped her arms open, exposing both her wrists. Two identical tattoos were inked on each wrist, a round skull surrounded with spikes, bearing a Glasgow grin. This was the Kid Pirate's Jolly Roger. Eddie stressed that everyone on the crew eventually got one. When Nami offered him her wrists, he asked her which arm to mark. With no hesitation, she insisted that he do both. If she was doing this please her Captain and crew, she'd be damned if they missed seeing the right wrist all the time.

She pealed off her wet underwear and hopped into the tub to give herself a proper bath. This was the only part of the day she was allowed to relax and Nami planned to take advantage it. By the time she climbed out of the tub, she had regained most of her strength. As she dried herself off she heard a knocking at the door. Wrapping the towel around her body she called out,

"Who is it?"

"Spike."

She opened the heavy metal door to let him in. He wore that same somber look on his face, holding a bundle in his left arm. Even though his face showed no emotion, Nami could tell he was looking at all the bruises on her skin.

"Do you have something for me or do just plan to stare at me all day?"

Spike handed her the bundle, it was a new set of clothes. A pair of black leather pants and cropped leather vest with studs on the collar. As well a pair of leather boots and a gold-studded leather belt to match. It was pretty much identical to outfit he made her last time.

"Leather again?"

"It's the only material I have to work with."

Nami gave a silent sigh. _I guess this is my new signature look. _

"Killer wants to see you in an hour. Meet him in the training cell."

Nami cringed at the order. She didn't know how many more training sessions she could endure with that bloodthirsty lunatic. Spike went back into hallway and brought her a tray of breakfast food. He was always making sure she ate all her meals. As he watched her eat she could still see him still looking her injuries. As he took her empty tray he gave her one more solemn look before he left.

"You should let Eddie get a look at that. He may have something to help."

Nami gave him a small smile and nod as she closed the door behind him. As weird as it sounded, this was probably the closest thing to a sympathetic remark she would hear aboard this ship.

* * *

The good news was that she didn't have to train today. The bad news was she had to join Rocker in the navigational room. Being the only member of this crew from East Blue, it was her responsibility to choose the next promising destination. The problem was that Nami didn't have the slightest clue where they should land to find this unforgivable First Piece. But if this was the only reason keeping her from training with Killer, she wasn't about to admit to it.

"Why are you still here, Killer?" complained Rocker, throwing an arm around Nami's shoulder. "Can't you tell that the babe and I can take it from here?"

"I'm here to make sure we head in the right direction."

"The fuck is that suppose to mean? I'm the ship's navigator, idiot, of course we are heading in the right direction."

Killer crossed his bladed arms together, tapping his left foot with much annoyance.

"Then why have we've been landing on the most useless islands in the godforsaken sea?"

Nami shot Killer eye daggers. _The fucking nerve of that asshole to talk about my home like that! I'm standing right here, jerk!_

She could feel Rocker soothingly rub her left shoulder, but she couldn't tell if it out of comfort or perversion.

"Well things are about to change now that I have this hot little number by my side."

Nami and Killer both rolled their eyes in unison.

"This isn't a fucking date, moron," argued Killer, pointing a blade at Rocker. "This shit is serious and I won't have you fucking it up."

As Rocker's face was turning beet red, Nami saw this was an opportune moment to worm away from his grip. Rocker brought out his two-shinny revolvers and pointed them at the swordsman.

"How fucking dare you!"

"It's the truth. We can't—"

The cocking of Rocker's revolvers interrupted Killer.

"Only someone as lame as you would think this was a fucking date!"

"You're completely missing the point, dipshit!"

And just like the, the fight was on. Nami ducked into the hallway for cover. She did not want to get caught in the crossfire between these two morons. As Nami walked down the hall she heard a few men coming her way. Being on bad terms with their Captain, Nami wasn't prepared to deal with the harassment she would probably get from the rest of the crew. To avoid the awkward confrontation, she dodged into the nearest room and softly closed the door behind her. The men were laughing as they passed by, joking about some stupid pirate shit she assumed. Even though she joined this pirate crew, her hatred for pirates stayed the same. Nakama or not, she would make sure they would all pay in the end.

Searching for somewhere to sit, Nami knew she would probably have to hide out here for a while, until the coast was completely cleared. The room didn't have a lot of windows, but the fireplace appeared to be burning bright. Against the wall were two brown leather couches and a bearskin rug in the middle of the room. As she walked in a few steps, she noticed a large wooden desk on the far left corner of the room.

_This must be an office of some sort. _

The iron buckets scattered around the room were filled with a variety of distinctive alcohol bottles. All of them empty, of course. As Nami walked closer to the desk she noticed the back of a throne-like chair and it looked like someone was sitting in it. As soon as Nami made her way to the front of the desk she stopped in her tracks. She was holding her breath for dear life. There was an unmistakable crimson colored fur poking out from the back the chair.

_Shit! Fuck! Shit fucking shit shit!_

Nami grabbed her chest, she was sure she was having a heart attack right then and there. In the heat of the moment, the orange haired girl made a desperate attempt to flee the room, only to trip over her own feet and fall onto the bearskin rug. Face first. Never had Nami wanted to cry so much, but she knew better. She remembered what happened last time she acted on that instinct in front of her Captain. If Kid didn't know of her presence before, he did now. She waited in intense anticipation for the chair to turn around and face her sprawling scene. After a few moments, she noticed nothing had happened. Nami got up from the ground and dusted herself off.

_Is he ignoring me? Or is he asleep?_

Every bit of her was screaming, "run, you crazy bitch, run" but Nami could not fight her curiosity. Nevermind if curiosity killed the cat, she be damned if she had some asshole Captain ignoring her brilliant ass! Nami marched right up to the chair and prepared to give that man a piece of her mind.

"Hey! Who the hell do—"

Nami stopped midway when she noticed that a certain Captain was not sitting in the chair. In fact, no one was sitting there expect the Captain's signature coat. Nami did what any respectable person would do under the same circumstances. She gave herself a facepalm.

"Idiot," she whispered, calming her nerves a bit. "It's just a coat."

But where there's smoke, there's fire. If he wasn't there now, he was bound to come back for his coat eventually. And Nami did not want to be part of that reunion in any shape or form. She was about to leave when she noticed something gleaming from the side of her eye. On the wall behind the chair was a decent size vault. The orange haired thief licked her dried lips. This temptation was too great. Even if she was part of this crew, she was still a pirate thief, goddamnit! Her fingers feathered over the lock, turning it delicately, decoding the combination with the upmost of ease. When the vault unlocked, Nami was sure she heard a choir of angels sing around her. But as soon as she open the metal door, the shine in her eyes vanished. It was now replaced with another classic facepalm. There was no jewels, no gold, nor silver! Not even a single beli was locked within treacherous vault. The only thing in there was a bottle of rum. However, unlike the other bottles in the room, this one still had its delicious content and was yet to be opened.

Nami pulled to bottle out and tore the cork up with her teeth. After all the pain her body went through during training and all the nonstop embarrassment she had to dealt with these last few minutes, she needed a drink. She spat out the cork and began drinking down the sweet alcohol. She was halfway though the bottle when she finally gave herself a rest. Sitting in the chair, she decided she need to let the alcohol settle a bit before she returned to the navigation room. Rolling the seat around, she was now facing the desk and the fireplace. There were stacks of newspapers all over the desk. She took another swig before grabbing a page from the top. Reading the headline, Nami realized this was the infamous article about the Pirate King's top-secret journal and the "First Piece" he hid away from the world. No matter how many times she read though the article, none in the journal entries made any sense. It was either that, or the rum was really working on her. Throwing the paper back on the desk, she was close at meeting the bottom of the bottle. She looked up and noticed something she didn't quite catch before. There were pieces of paper nailed on the wall above the fireplace. Walking away from the desk, she got a better look at them.

She could see gun holes and daggers embed through the thick paper. Before her was an assortment of pirate bounties from around the world, all with a bounty well above 100 million. Nami swallowed the last of the rum hard. To her horror, a couple of those faces looked pretty familiar. She could feel herself growing faint, but she had to remind herself this was neither the time nor the place to be found unconscious. She noticed right away the last victim she stole treasure from.

"Basil Hawkins," she muttered to herself. "249 million."

She shook her head in disbelief. This had to be some sick mistake. This pirate didn't even have the skill to harm a single hair on her head, how was he capable of a 249 million bounty? She did get a creepy vibe from the guy, but that was about it. Reviewing the rest of the pictures, there were two that stood out the most. These two pictures were attacked so severely that Nami could not even make out the faces on the posters. Daggers, gun shots, swords, metal rods, and pieces of broken glass covered the picture in its entirely. The only thing she could really make out was the name of these pirates.

"Trafalgar Law," she carefully read out. "And Monkey D. Luffy."

She heard the door open and close behind her. There was no saving her heart now.

_Shit, shit, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

As much as Nami wanted to freak out, she knew she would have to keep her cool in order to survive this. Because if there was one this she learned from her Captain, this was one man who didn't like to be in the presence of weakness. Nami planted herself in a confident stance, holding one hand on her hip. The other hand was gripping the handle of the empty bottom. She hid it just in case she had to use it. It wasn't made out of metal, so she knew Kid couldn't control it. If anything, it could be used as a temporary distraction and means for her escape. As the figure stepped closer and closer, she held her breath in longer and stronger.

"What are you doing here?"

Although she couldn't make out the face, she could recognize the shadow. It was Eddie. Nami let out a beautiful breath of relief. She dropped the empty bottle and shook her head thankfully. She noticed he had a large case filled with rum bottles with him.

_Guess he's here to restock the place. What timing._

She could see him looking at her with a wild intensity, way more than she had ever seen before. Had she step over her boundaries entering this room? Even when he dropped the case onto the desk, she could feel his eyes burning into her skin. She waved her arms back and forth, trying to figure out a clever explanation for trespassing into their Captain's private office.

"I have something for those bruises."

Nami wiped the sweat off her forehead. _He was just looking at my bruises. Thank god! _

Eddie waved for her to follow suit as he exited the office. Nami gave the bounty posters one more final glance before she accompanied him down the hall.

_Trafalgar Law. Monkey D. Luffy. Trafalgar Law. Monkey D. Luffy._

Nami made sure to burn those two names forever in her memory. For if her Captain held such a feverous hatred for these two particular pirates, these were two men she made sure to steer clear of for good.

* * *

To many citizens, the once peaceful East Blue was now considered the new hell on earth. Barbaric pirates were tearing many villages to shreds by the hour, demanding that the locals hand over all their valuables and anything that may resemble First Piece. The people of East Blue did not know how to react to such brutality. They had no means to defend themselves, never having a real reason to do so in the past. By no time, many of the islands were taken over by pirate crews and the battles they brought with them.

Because of the Gecko islands' ravishing popularity, it easily became a war playground for many rival crews. The villagers were shock to find that one of these notorious pirates, Captain Kuro, was already living in their very own Syrup Village. He posed as Kaya's attentive servant until word of First Piece broke out. It didn't take long for his claws to come out. Kaya handed him all her wealth in exchange for her and her village's safety. He promised not to harm anyone, but it didn't take long for another pirate crew to come in and have their way with them.

The villagers had no other choice but to go into hiding. Usopp, known for being the wildering outcast of his village, knew a safe cave for Kaya, Merry, and the boys to stay. Although they were far from the village, Usopp could still hear battling gunshots and the outcry of the dying. The sounds were haunting him in his sleep and were growing closer each day. It wouldn't take long for them to be in harms way once again. They could only remain unnoticed on an island full of treasure-hungry pirates for so long. Their supplies were quickly dwindling as well. They had little water left and no food. They were living off the insects and small animals they found lurking the cave. The only time Usopp left the cave was when he was in search of firewood.

As Usopp made the new fire for the day he noticed that things were only getting worst with Kaya's illness. It worried him to see her in such a terrible state. Looking at her only reminded him of all the pain his mother had to endure before she died. Merry placed a fresh towel on her head to ease her fever, but it was doing little to help. Usopp couldn't stand looking at his childhood friend in such disarray. Something had to be done.

"This doesn't look good," whispered Usopp. "Maybe I should go and look for medicine."

Merry shook his head sadly.

"It won't do her any good."

"What do you mean? Isn't that the purpose of medicine? To make someone feel better?"

"This isn't something medicine can cure," answered Merry, helping Usopp with the fire. "She's losing hope, her will to go on any longer."

Usopp choked in protest, he didn't want to accept the fact that Kaya could be dying.

"And she's not the only one," said Merry, gesturing towards the boys sleeping in the corner.

Everything happening on the island was a devastating blow to the three young boys. Not only had they lost their home, but they also lost the romantic notion of becoming a pirate. The people they long to be were now the ones they feared the most. Their dreams were shattered like glass and there was no use in picking it up.

Usopp started poking the logs with a stick, encouraging the fire to grow brighter and stronger. He couldn't sit and watch his friends suffer, something had to be done.

"Usopp, is it morning already?" asked Tamanegi, putting on his glasses. They other boys were waking up as well, walking up to warm fire.

Usopp nodded, patting the young boy's back.

"New day, fresh start," he encouragingly said, handing them the canteen of water.

"What are we going to do, Usopp?"

The boys were nervously awaiting Usopp's respond, taking small sips from the half-filled canteen. Usopp looked at their frighten faces and knew he need to choose his next words carefully.

"Nothing," he said casually, poking the fire some more.

The boys looked at him in utter shock. He could feel Merry eyeing him and boy, he wasn't happy.

"Relax, help is on its way," assured Usopp, taking the canteen from their shaking hands.

"But who, Usopp?" asked the boys.

"You mean I haven't told you?" said Usopp, slapping his own forehead. "Oh it must have slipped my mind!"

Everyone was looking at him with doubt. This was a boy known to be the liar of the Syrup Village.

"Who is it?" whispered a small voice.

Merry looked at Kaya in shock. He wasn't even aware that she was even still in a conscience state. Usopp gave her a confident smile, standing up in front of the fire.

"An old friend," answered Usopp. "He lives far away but he'll be here soon."

"Is he strong?" asked Ninjin.

"The strongest! These pirates don't stand a chance!"

"What's his name?" asked Piiman, balling up his fists in excitement.

"His name?" replied Usopp, pointing high up to the sky. "His name is Sogeking!"

* * *

_Oh my god…how I've been waiting to write this chapter! Yes! Usopp is now in the game! By the way, there's some crazy foreshadowing in this chapter…just in case you didn't notice ;3 I know it's been a suuuuuper long wait, but hope I made someone's day with this chapter :3 I appreciate all your wonderful reviews and encouraging messages :,,,,D Thank you all! I'm so sorry about leaving you guys in the dark about my updates. This summer was just crazy busy and I hardly had any time to sit down a write :[ I promise my updates will be coming more frequently than they had been (or should I say, not had been?) this summer. Thank you for your patience everyone! You're all the best! If any of you are following my other fics, I'm still working on the finishing touches for "Blind Date" and "North and South", I hope to be uploading those chapter relatively soon. So don't go after me with pitchforks quite yet. Heh, heh. I kid of course!_

_Oh by the way, I just noticed the last time I updated this story I was debating whether or not to write a Kid and Law "background fic". Well just in case you didn't see it (or look at my profile), I did indeed start writing this story. It's called "North and South" and it will be covering their childhood up until the beginnings of "Piece in the East". It's a nice little prequel to this fic, so I would encourage reading it if you want to learn more about Law and Kid's character in "Piece in the East". _

_**Someone: **__Thank you (hugs)!_

_**Majin Hentai X: **__Thank you! I have battles in the near future that I hope you like. It's going to be craaazzy!_

_**Avatoa: **__I really hope you enjoyed this chapter :3 you were one of the people that really encouraged me to get my ass in gear and write about the glorious Usopp! That brother deserves to be in this story already! Gez! And now, as for Luffy…That man always had the right timing, I'm sure he'll pop up when the time is right ;3_

_**Fmdevil: **__Thank you! I can't wait to write the interaction between these two. It's going to be so entertaining :x_

_**Mandarina: **__My dear! How I missed you! Yes, that Captain Kid is too stubborn. Maybe Nami will have to make the first move after all ;3 we'll have to see. I hope this chapter kept you on edge the whole time, heh heh! I'll try to update their blind date real soon! I know you've been waiting gracefully for that chapter! I need to write more action between these two!_

_**Son of Whitebeard: **__Thank you :D You always think of some really cool concepts! If I didn't already have particular concept for Usopp, I would've loved to go on the Baroque Works route! Sounds super badass! Usopp would be a killer assassin ;3_

_**TheDML: **__Oh thank you, thank you kindly :3 I really hope you enjoyed the flow of this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write! I always like a nice kicker at the end ;3 I hope you got a chance to read "North and South", I think you would really enjoy it._

_**M. D Nami: **__Yay! Me too! I love writing about interactions between crew members ;3 It's so much fun! Thank you!_

_**Poseida Lunar: **__Oh my goodness, you're going to make me blush! I really appreciate your review, it made my day :3 I really try to make my stories funny, so I love it when readers get my humor! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! But please don't hold me responsible for the mess you made on the floor XD_

_**Animemanganet: **__Thank you! Yes! I love it when I hook someone in :D tells me that I must be doing something right! You should check out my other story "North and South", I will be going over Kid and Law's pass in that story instead (I think it would've taken too much space in this fic…I don't want to go off path). We share the love for the same characters :3 yay!_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! Till next time, cheers!_


End file.
